


Beneath the Surface and Its Repercussions

by prsweety



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsweety/pseuds/prsweety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Beneath The Surface should of played out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

It had been several months now. SG1 had visited P3R-118, and were being held captive, by an underground alien facility. Their memories had been erased. They were given the names, Therra (Sam), Jonah (Jack), Karlan (Daniel), and Tor (Teal'C). They were made to believe that they were there to help their civilization through an ice age. And so it was.

Sam fell right into her technical savviness, assisting and maintaining the machinery in the underground facility. None of them really knowing who they were or where they came from.

Suddenly a loud noise came from the distance. Everyone rushed to see what had happened, including Sam. She walked over to the pipes in the area, and began to look at the gauge.

"This pressure gauge is showing a rise. If we don't get it under control, this whole area is going to blow" she said.

"What's happening?" Daniel runs up to Sam.

"If that boiler blows, it'll take this whole section with it. I can shut it off from here, but somebody's gotta get back there and open the primary release valve." Sam said. Although her memories had been erased, technology ran through her veins, and very being. And no memory altering alien could change that. Sam jumped into action.

By this time Jack had arrived as well. Both he and Daniel ran to the valves, in hopes to get them to release. Jack tried to move the lever with his hands, but it was too hot.

"Here!" Daniel yells to Jack while handing him a pole. They both begin to bang on the lever in hopes to release the pressure before the entire place blew. With one more swift blow, they both knock the lever into the right position, and the pressure begins to lower.

Daniel and Jack look at each other, as if, they'd done this before, getting out of a dangerous situation, by working together.

"Hey" Sam said as she ran to them.

"You did it" she said.

"Not bad for some miners huh," Jack said, still not being able to shake a feeling of familiarity with these specific people.

They all smiled at each other.

"Therra, Jonah, Karlan" a voice came from the distance announcing their (new) names.

It was Brenna, one of the alien leaders. They quickly made their way to her quarters.

"If it hadn't been for your quick action, many lives would have been lost" she said, recognizing their efforts.

"Next time will be different." Sam interjected. She knew she could make this facility run better, safer and more productive.

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time." Brenna interjected. She knew that if she let Sam function in her full abilities she would eventually remember who she was.

"If you had listened to me in the first place - " Sam began to yell.

"Therra! You're dismissed." Brenna yelled back. Sam's stormed out of her quarters with Jack right behind her.

"Next time, don't hold back. You know, just - speak your mind." Jack said, somehow knowing when it came to technology Sam always spoke her mind.

"She knows I'm right!" she snipped back.

"Hey…you did what you could" Jack said, softly grabbing her elbow.

"It's just so frustrating when you know improvements can be made, and no one wants to listen" she said.

"I'll be happy to listen?" Jack said, knowing full well that he was not going to understand a word she was going to say, but just being near her, was worth the technobabble. There was something about this woman that he could not shake.

He found himself gravitating to her. Week by week, he grew founder of her. But it was as if they had a former life, and yet he could not remember meeting her before the underground facility. They would sit together during breaks, and eventually moved to find themselves in the same sleeping barracks. One day during a break, Jack and Sam sat together as they would often do, His hands were crossed in front of him, and hers were hugging her knees.

"Have we ever met before?" He asked her.

"I don't think so…I don't remember meeting you before arriving here" she stated, as she scooted closer to him.

Jack looked away from her, and smiled a nervous smile. She looked up at him, and put her head on his shoulder.

"I feel as if, well, as if I…." he couldn't find his words…..Sam looked at him, with her eyes squinted wondering what he was trying to get at.

"In a former life, I knew you, but not only knew you….I feel …feelings?" he finally stated.

" Feelings?" Sam said, seeing where this conversation was going. She was feeling these "feelings" as well but wasn't sure if she was dreaming them or that they were truly there.

"For some reason, I am remembering feelings" He said again.

Sam smiled, and said "For me?"

"No, for TEAL'C". Jack said sarcastically.

Sam laughed, and shifted her head to rest closer to him.

" I don't remember much, but I DO remember that." He said.

"So-" Sam said, as she got comfy on his shoulder.

"So- I'm just saying." Jack said. Sam looks up at his face, and he looks away, so wanting to kiss this woman.

"I remember them too" she stated.

That was all he needed. He didn't want to assume that his feelings for her were reciprocal. But with that statement he knew, that somehow this woman and him were meant to be together.

More time passed, and Sam and Jack grew closer and closer.

Brenna was seeing this closeness and grew concerned that this might trigger there memories. But she also felt for them. She knew they did not belong there, but she also knew she could not defy orders, without risking her life. So she let them be. As long as they weren't drawing attention or creating problems, she let them gain this new found trust, and relationship they seemed to have found.

One night Sam and Jack were hidden away in a small alcove they had found. They were up late just talking about there day. Sam started on her technobabble and Jack would just smile at her.

"Dear Lord she is beautiful" he said to himself.

"Jonah" Sam called to him…."Huh" he said back. His mind was completely somewhere else.

"You're not understanding a word I'm telling you are you?" she said, with a small smirk on her face.

"Sorry Thera" he said. "You're kind of out of my league when it comes to brains" he said, and moved closer to her.

"But I do like the sound of your voice, so you can keep talking the techno-babble" he said.

She giggled. "Hey, no giggling" he said, and suddenly it was as if he had said that before.

They looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Weird…it's as if I've heard you say that before" she said.

"Yea..I just felt the same way. But it's only an expression, right?" she said.

Her head came down, and she started to blush.

Jack grew closer and closer to her. With the passing time, the "feelings" for her, grew stronger and stronger. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to kiss this woman.

He lifted her chin slowly and looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"You have the most amazing eyes" He said to her. And with that he slowly leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, which became more intense as Sam melted into him. The kiss intensified as did there touching. The uniforms were big and bulky so getting around them wasn't easy.

Suddenly a loud crash came from behind them. They stopped mid kiss.

"What was that?" Sam said quickly, buttoning the top of her uniform.

"Not sure…" Jack miffed at whatever it was interrupting them.

"We should go check it out" Sam said, really wanting some air, since she wasn't sure how far she was going to let this go.

"I'd rather finish, what we started" Jack said, with a sexy undertone.

He leaned in and kissed her again. Sam's body was almost convulsing when he sneaked his hands underneath the uniform top.

"God Jonah" she whispered.

She couldn't stop herself from moaning his name. What he was doing with his lips and hands were sending her over the edge.

She suddenly snapped into almost military mode.

"Jonah if we get caught doing this, they may think we are night sick" she said.

"I don't think you'd call this sick" he said, as he found his hands, on her breast.

She again let out a gasp.

"God this man was good with his hands" she said to herself.

Before she knew it she had given in to him completely. She forgot about the loud noise and allowed him to explore her body. This little alcove was proving to be a plus for them. They knew they weren't anywhere near where anyone could hear them. But they also knew they had to be stealth about it. He slowly began to remove her uniform. To see the shadow of her true form was mesmerizing. She was beautiful. Her body was fit, as if she had been a trainer. And yet the beauty of her skin was breath taking. He leaned down to kiss her stomach and she almost yelled at the feeling of his lips against her skin.

"shhhhhh" he said to her. "Wouldn't want to wake the locals" he said.

She grinned towards him.

"Was this about to happen?" she said to herself. "Here in the underground facility, dirty dark and dringy, and yet I can feel for this man, as if I've loved him for years." Her eyes almost filled with a tear.

By this time Jack had made his way south. He can see her thinking, but quickly changed that, with a new placement of his lips on her body. He knew she was going to let out a screech so he immediately placed a hand of her mouth.

He came back to meet her eyes. "Shhhhhh" he said.

"Jonah…" Sam could barely breathe. He came up to her ear, continuing soft ministrations on her body.

"I want to taste you Therra" He said to her.

Sam was almost in shock on his bluntness. She can see the fire in his eyes.

He slid back down, starting on her breast, then to her stomach, then her belly button. He slowly kissed her inner thighs, setting up Sam's body to levels she thought she could never reach. And before she could catch her breath, Jack O'Neill was tasting the deepest parts of Samantha Carter. It took everything in her not to scream his name, she bit her lip in hopes to stifle her whimpers and cries. It wasn't helping. When it came to Jack O'Neill he was quite talented with this mouth. He can tell she was close, so he dug deeper with his tongue taking her higher and higher, till finally she squeezed her thighs against the sides of his face, as she climaxed. She bit her own lip so bad that she drew blood. But the high she was on she didn't even notice it.

Jack slowly came up to her face, and he saw the blood dripping from her mouth.

"Therra, are you alright?" he quickly said. It alarmed him.

"I'm…I'm..fine…." she said. He grabbed a small cloth near them, and wiped her lip.

He grinned to see her in such euphoria, knowing he was the one who got her there.

"Jonah…." She said softly. He came up to her lips and starting kissing her again. She can taste herself but the state of euphoria she was in she didn't care.

He kissed her, each time deeper and deeper. He slowly made his way on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her. They weren't in the most comfortable of places to be doing this.

He pulled up from her, and looked into her eyes, and he slowly entered her.

She gasped. She didn't realize how well-endowed he was. He can tell she needed to adjust to his size. He entered her slowly, letting her adjust as she could. But he was close and he couldn't hold out for long. He leaned down and began to kiss her again, and again. Using his tongue to explore her mouth, he began to push deeper and deeper inside her, until he had engulfed her completely. And as one they began to do the dance of love, both in sync with each other, while never stopping his touch of every part of her body. Before he knew it, he had quickened his pace, and with all that he had, he had released himself inside her. They both had reached a height of euphoria that left them both exhausted. He slowly moved off of her, and layed down beside her. He pulled her to him. He felt something wet on his chest, and realized she was crying.

"Therra, did I hurt you?" he immediately asked, hoping not.

"No, no…oh no Jonah…that was …I've never felt like that before" she said with him.

He lifted her chin, so that he can see her eyes.

"Then….why are you crying" he quickly asked, covering her with their uniforms, as he can tell feel the goose bumps on her arm.

"I just wish, we were somewhere else. I've never felt so close to someone as I do you, and I can't explain it" she said.

"me too…me too.." Jack replied.

All he wanted to do was hold her, and not move from where they were. But he knew they both needed to get dressed, and return to their sleep quarters before someone noticed.

She laid on his chest, as he slowly ran his hand up and down her arm.

"You're cold" he said.

"A little" she replied, smiling back at him.

"How bout we get dressed, before someone finds us like this" he said, swiping the small bang on her brow.

She nodded yes. Although she too wished they can stay there in each other's arms, she also knew that they could not get caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next morning…

They all stood for their morning meal. Sam was still in a euphoric state. She looked at Jack who was headed her way, and the grin on her face, was a dead giveaway. She had to check herself for if not, everyone would have been able to read what she was doing last night just by the look on her face.

"Good morning" Jack said, with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning" Sam replied back, with the same smirk on her face.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Quite well, you?" she replied, both playing that cat and mouse game.

They sat eating their breakfast. No words were spoken. None needed to. They just sat, and once in a while would just glance at each other.

"How can I be falling in love with a man, I barely know" she asked herself. She was staring at him. Taking in every feature. Remembering how his lips felt on hers, on how he brought her to a plateau of pure ecstasy.

"Hey" Daniel showed up and startled her right of her thoughts.

"Hi….Karlan, right?" she said back, hoping her face didn't give away her night activities.

"So…did you hear what happened last night?" he asked.

"Happened?" Jack interrupted. "Ahh….nope..I was out cold" He said.

Sam couldn't bear looking at him, without blushing.

"That guy Tor. He went nuts. He started shouting he wasn't from here, that he was part of SG1?" Daniel said.

They both realized that that must have been the sound they heard last night but where to busy with other activities to notice.

"SG1, what the heck is that? Jack asked.

"I have no clue. He started shouting our names as well. Saying we were part of it too" Daniel stated.

"Night sickness…" Jack quickly stated.

"Probably…yea" Sam said, but still curious as to what could Teal'C possibly could be referring to. Sam's mind was always going. But work needed to be done. She tucked that information in her back pocket and returned to her duties. What did it mean, she didn't know, but something told her there was definite validity to it all.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Sam and Jack grew closer and closer. Where they could find the time to be alone, they would and would spend the time making sweet love to one another. It almost became their little ritual. They'd sneak away, and sneak back in the morning. They felt as if they were teenagers hiding from their parents.

They routine had become habitual. At times Brenna would like Sam reinforce the machinery, which made Sam feel accomplished. One day she was integrating one of her ideas, into the underground facility.

"If we set these gauges at this level, it will allow room for the secondary valves to accommodate for the change, allowing for a freer release of pressure." She stated. The others around her saw that she was quite knowledgeable so they assisted the best they can. Sam turned to assist one of the other miners, and suddenly had a bout of dizziness, only to be caught by Teal'c before she headed straight towards the boiler.

"Are you all right, Major Carter?" He asked her, as she steadied her feet.

"Who?..My name is Therra, and I'm fine…fine" Sam said, pushing Teal'c away. But she wasn't, for as soon as she said fine a bought of nausea rose up in her and she ran behind the boiler to vomit her morning breakfast. She held on to the wall, until she could stand straight without having to throw up again. With her back towards the wall, she leaned her head against it. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and a sudden fear rose up inside her. She shook it off, and hoped it was just a virus, or a bug that would pass. She slowly came out from behind the boiler, hoping no one had her heard her, in fear of night sickness.

Several Hours Later….

They were all sitting together. They had grown accustom to being together. Daniel, and Jack were having their lunch, and Sam just sat. The thought of eating was something she knew she couldn't handle. Whatever this was, it was starting to take a toll on her, and Jack was starting to notice.

Teal'C came out of nowhere. He came to them quickly.

"We do not belong here" He stated.

"Again, with this crap?" Jack immediately fired back.

"You ..you are part of SG1. Your name is Jack O'Neill." He again stated.

Teal'C begins to get agitated.

"This is not right! We are all friends, O'Neill! He quickly shouted.

"WOW bud, relax" he stated, placing himself closer to Sam.

"We are part of something called SG-1! (Danny has an adorable confused look on his face) I am Teal'C! Do you not remember?!" Teal'C continued to shout.

"Somebody come get this guy. He's night sick" Jack screamed.

Brenna can hear the commotion happening and quickly ran out to see what was going on. When she saw that Teal'C was ranting on about who his team really was, she quickly responded.

"Get him upstairs" She yelled.

"We don't belong here! You must remember! We must escape!" Teal'C continued to yell as they dragged him upstairs.

Days Later….

They had restamped Teal'cs mind. Not realizing that the symbiote within him would eventually return his memories.

Teal'C was carrying on with his duties. Daniel saw him and made his way to where he was located.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"I was injured." Teal'C replied.

"When?" Daniel asked. Curious as to what he meant by, SG1, and trying to get answers.

But Teal'C could not remember, since the timestamp did work for a moment.

"Why are you speaking to me?" Teal'C responded and confused since now Daniel was a total stranger to him.

"I just thought . . . since, apparently, we're friends from way back, I just thought that . . . what is that THING on your forehead?" Daniel kept digging for answers.

"A birthmark." Teal'C responded, but was now getting annoyed by all the questions.

He walked away from Daniel, in hopes he wouldn't follow him with more questions.

Tealc's statement made an impression on Daniel. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Especially since he was having dreams with the very people, Teal'c stated were friends. So he began to dig deeper.

"Kegan, I need to ask you something. How did I get here?" Daniel asked one of the workers who he had grown close too.

"What do you mean how'd you get here? You were transferred from the mines." Kegan replied, confused about his question.

"No, before that." He said.

"Before?" she replied annoyed.

"Yes" Daniel replied.

"You don't remember?" she said.

"I keep - thinking about it, and all I come up with is a handful of memories." Daniel said, not admitting to the dreams he had been having.

"What is this about, anyway?" Kegan replied. Daniel didn't elaborate in case she would misunderstand his questions to mean night sickness.

"I'm just wondering if Jonah and Therra were ever my friends." He said.

"Friends -" Kegan was no confused as ever.

"Maybe I don't recognize them because it was years ago -" Daniel responded. He could tell the confusion on her face so he left well enough alone, and walked away.

He began to search for Sam and Jack. He knew he had to talk to them and get some answers.

"Hey" he said. Jack and Sam, were both sitting together, inconspicuously grazing each other's hands, hoping no one would notice.

"So…Tor said we were part of something called SG-1." He said, as he sat beside them.

"Yeah, what is that?" – Jack asking with a confused look on his face.

"A team?" – Sam asked questionably.

"What kind of a name is that for a team?" Jack said confused.

"I don't know. Look I just think I'm supposed to be doing something more important." Daniel stated.

"We're helping our people survive an ice age." Sam replied, wondering what he could possibly be getting at.

"What could be more important than that?" Jack said, looking at Sam.

"I don't know. Look, I just have this feeling that all of us are part of some bigger, grander thing." Daniel replied.

"Well, (Looking at Sam) I certainly understand what you're talking about." Jack replied with a smirk on his face. Somehow Sam already knew that sarcasm was always his line of defense.

"You do?" Daniel quickly responded in hope.

"No." Jack quickly replied back, getting annoyed.

"Look, I don't know how to explain this, but I had this - dream. You were in it." Daniel began to share.

"Me?" Jack replied with an awkward look on his face.

"There was this big - glowing - puddle." Daniel continued to explain.

"OK! Just stop talking right now!" Jack was now really getting annoyed at Daniel.

"Wait a second, Jonah." Sam quickly interrupted. "I had the same dream." She said.

"You did?" Jack replied confused since it's something she never mentioned to him. Now this was really starting to get to him.

"Would you two stop talking like that, for cryin' out loud?" – he blurted out. Sam and Daniel quickly looked at Jack.

"It's an expression, right?" Jack quickly responded.

"Look, we can't talk right now, let's meet after lights out." Daniel said, leaving Jack and Sam, with bewildered looks on their faces.

Evening hours….

Daniel returned to Sam and Jack, after curfew.

"So" he said, as he made himself comfortable.

"So?" Sam said, her mind occupied with other things, than Daniels notions. But decided to play along.

"Did you have the same dream?" He asked.

"About you?" – Jack asked, still confused about this whole scenario.

"NO, about the shimmering circle of water." Sam interjected. She could tell Jack was just, plain all confused.

"No. My dreams are about -other things." Jack interjected looking at Sam. She knew what he meant and tried to maintain composure.

" Teal'C said we had to escape. He also said we had to remember. Remember what?" Daniel kept fishing.

"Well, I remember when I was a foreman, anyone caught doing what we're doing right now, had their rations cut in half for a month." Jack stated. He wasn't buying this whole SG1, statement.

"We'll have to risk it." Sam immediately stated. She lived on risks.

"What if our memories have been somehow altered?" Daniel said, seriously starting to question everything around him. Sam became figitity. She started to think and think hard. Memories altered. Then, who am I, who is Jonah? …

"Well, if that's true, then we can't be sure of anything." She blurted it out.

"My memory's fine." Jack quickly stated. He too was re-thinking the whole situation, and it started to make him nervous.

"Really?" Daniel stated.

"Yeah." Jack replied not liking where this was going.

What did you do in the mines?" Daniel asked, knowing full well Jack would have no clue.

"I mined." Jack said in his familiar sarcastic tone.

"No, What did you DO?" Daniel again asked.

"I remember shoveling ore into a cart." Jack said, slowly realizing there could be some truth to this.

"And?" Daniel interjected.

"I did that a lot." Jack said ..it was all he could really remember.

Jack and Danny look at each other confused.

"I remember a feeling of cold and darkness." Sam said. She sat holding her knees, realizing too, that this could all be true, and also fighting back the nausea that was creeping up in her throat. She took a deep breath, and it slowly dissipated.

"And that's where the 2 of you met?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Jack quickly stated.

"Really?" Sam questioned him, since she couldn't remember where they met.

"Sure." Jack again said.

"So, what's this important thing we're supposed to be doing?" Sam asked Daniel, but she was very pensive.

"I told you. I don't know. I keep trying to remember, but all I come up with are images of this place." Daniel said.

"But if you're right, then everything we remember about this place is a lie." Sam said with a worry tone in her voice. If they weren't who they were, then who were they? Were Jonah and Therra even together? The past several months, albeit not the best setting, were moments she did not want to give up.

"Yeah, like a façade. It only works if we don't dig too deep beneath the surface, if we don't question it. So, that's what we have to do. We have to question everything, every assumption." Daniel was intent.

"We have to keep this to ourselves. If the others heard us talking this way, they'd think we were night sick." Sam immediately stated, knowing the repercussions of their notions.

"What if We ARE night sick!" Jack spewed out.

"I don't think so, SIR." Sam said, but almost chocked on the word Sir. She looked at Jack, and couldn't understand why she just called him that.

"What?" Daniel asked questioning how she addressed Jonah.

"What?" Sam said. She too confused.

"You just called Jonah 'Sir'." Daniel informed her.

"Well, it's, it's an expression - isn't it?" Sam said.

Jack looked at Sam. He raised his eyebrows expressing something was definitely off.

They all looked at each other. They all started to sense more and more that something was definitely off. But what? They would all have to figure it out quietly.

This all was too much for Sam. If they were not who they were, then who were they. Who was she? Who was Jonah? Did they know each other and just couldn't remember? Her mind was spinning and spinning, what can this mean, is she can think.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam, still struggled to keep food down, but the bought of nausea had diminished, and she was feeling a little better. They all gathered at lunchtime.

"Anymore dreams?" Jack asked.

"I saw that pool of light again, except this time we were all there. Including TOR." Daniel said.

"I dreamed about mining - naked." Sam looked at Jack. She gave him that million dollar smile she always shot at him.

"Therra?" Daniel called her name to see if she had any dreams or memories, but he can tell she was in deep thought. As did Jack.

"Um - a lot of numbers and letters keep popping into my mind. SG-1, DHD, GDO -"she said.

"Sounds like gibberish to me." Daniel said, still wondering what it all could possibly mean.

"Well, it must mean something." Sam's curiosity was getting to her.

"Excuse me?" Jack was looking at a man eating from a white bowl. He gave him his bowl, so that he can have the bowl he was using. There was something about the bowl the man had that was jogging his memories.

Jonah? "Sam called to him, as he looked at the upside down bowl.

"That means something." Jack said. The upside bowl was reminding him of something but he just couldn't recall it.

"What is it?" Sam said, looking at him awkwardly.

"I don't know yet." Jack said, but he then suddenly started to remember being in the office of the chief leader, looking out at the DOMED city.

Flashback…

" Very impressive" Jack said.

"Too bad, it's a lie!" he stated.

"I don't understand." The chief leader said.

"While we were on the grand tour, Carter spotted some ventilation shafts coming out of apparently no where. We checked it out." Jack stated.

"You were supposed to stay with your escort." The chief said firmly.

"Yeah. I see how you wouldn't want out siders to know about your little slave labor force underground." Jack said, sarcastically.

"They are merely workers." The chief said, obviously showing no regards for the people in the underground facility.

"And what made them so worthy of that?" Jack was getting annoyed.

"Colonel - " the chief exclaimed.

"Administrator - I will NOT recommend trade with a culture that enslaves its own people. I don't care what technology you have to offer." Jack almost yelled it.

"This system of government has allowed our culture to survive an ice age." The chief tried to convince Jack.

"Tell me - what's the secret? Starvation? Fortune? What?" Jack was curious on how they keep these people under slavery.

"Our methods are quite - civilized." The chief tried to reinforce.

"Really?" Jack said with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. In fact, I'll show you." The chief said.

Jack shook his head and it ALL came flooding back at him.

"HOLY CRAP" Jack said.

"What…what's wrong Jonah?" Sam said concerned.

"Therra, I think I know what's going on." Jack said. Before he could explain, a man called out to them.

"Jonah, Therra, Karlan, Report to Brenna's quarters." He said.

When they reached Brenna's quarter, they saw Teal'C lying on a cot. They all stood wondering why they were summoned. Did they find out what they were scheming about?

"What's the matter with him?" Sam broke the silence wondering what was wrong with Teal'C.

"He's dying." Brenna said, not knowing what was wrong with Teal'C.

"Kel'No'Reem!" Danny blurts out.

"What?" Jack didn't understand what he said.

"I'm not sure what it means, but I think –" Daniel began to remember more and more.

"It's a kind of meditation. He has to do it every day, or he gets sick. Right?" Jack too was being flooded with memories.

"So-So, why doesn't he do it?" Sam was still confused, or maybe denial. The facility was rough to live in, but what was her true life if her memories were erased. What if they didn't involve Jack at all? She hesitated.

"Because he can't remember." Jack interjected.

"Colonel O'Neill is correct. As you've begun to suspect, all of you have had your memories altered. You are Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and your friend here is named Teal'C." Brenna finally admitted to their true identities.

"You were all they sent down. At first, I thought it was necessary to protect the city. Now things have gone too far. You don't belong here. You need to return to your own world. Your memories will come back more quickly once you are home." Brenna stated.

"Home?" Jack said, suddenly realizing who he was.

Sam almost lost her footing. She looked at Jack, and the first word out of her mouth was "Colonel" the tears just welled up in her eyes.

"Dear God, my commanding officer. That is who he is" Sam began to remember. Not only were her memories coming back, but the events that took place in the months they were there flooded her mind as well.

Jack could see the distraught in her face. He too was realizing she was his subordinate. Regulations had been crossed in all levels of violations. But he also knew that didn't change anything. He still loved Samantha Carter. And there was no way they could be held accountable for the actions especially with their memories being erased. But Sam was taking it a lot harder at that moment.

Suddenly Teal'C awoke.

"O'Neill" Teal'c said hoping he would remember.

"Teal'C" he replied.

"It is good to see your memories have returned" Teal'c said. Teal'c had placed himself in a deep KelNoReem, knowing his symbiote would remove the memory stamp. And it did.

Suddenly the door to Brenna's quarters flies open. The chief walked in with men with guns.

"Your grace" she said.

"Brenna, I must say I'm disappointed. But not surprised. See, I've been watching you grow weaker for some time now." he said to her.

"what I' have been doing is coming to my senses" she responded back.

"Either way, you're no longer of any use to me." He said, followed by a gun shot. He shot Brenna in the arm. She yelled in agony.

"As for the rest of you, it's time you found out what the surface of this planet is really like." He said. At that instant, Teal'C did one of his all-time maneuvers Jaffa moves and tackled one of the men. Jack with his stealth black-ops attacked the other. Before they knew it, they were now in control.

Sam awoke from her shock, and jumped into military mode. She went to Brenna, and put her arms around her.

"Teal'C? You all right?" Jack said.

"Brenna should be all right if we can get her to the uh -" Sam couldn't recall the word.

"Infirmary." Jack reminded her.

"Right." She said.

"You'll never make it back to the stargate." The chief yelled to them, while guns were pointed to them.

"You know something? We've got you as a hostage. I don't see a problem." Jack said.

"We can't just leave. We have to tell these people what's happening." Daniel said. Always being the humanitarian.

"Yep, you're right." Jack agreed.

Jack grabs the chief and forces him outside to the platform.

"Everybody! Can I have your attention please? I'd like to introduce you to someone. This man has been keeping you locked up down here, while he and his friends live it up on the surface!"

They all stood confused and bewildered as to what was going on.

"Listen to me! There is a big domed city up there full of people YOU serve! They've been hiding it from you your entire lives!" Jack yelled.

They all stood, looking up in confusion. They could not fathom what Jack was saying.

"YOU WANT PROOF?!" Jack yells as he looks up at the skylight, pointing the gun up to it.

" NO! " the people yelled in fear. All they knew was that there was ice up there, and the fear that they would be covered in it scared them. But as soon as Jack shot at the skylight and the light shown through they were all in shock.

"No ice - no snow!" You see.

"You've accomplished nothing! These people will never be accepted in the city." The chief said in fear.

"I think you're right about that." Jack said.

"That's why we're gonna offer them a better place." Daniel sated.

"There's this nice little tropical planet out there. Where the beaches go on - forever. This I remember clearly. You and your people can do your own shoveling for a while." Jack said to the chief.

"Teal'C? Wanna show these people how to get out of here?" Jack said.

Daniel walked back into Brenna's office, and helped her up, as Sam held her arm.

"You're going to be ok," Sam said. "We will take you home with us"

"Thank you. " Brenna stated in gratitude.

Now the only two left in the room were Sam and Jack.

"So - Colonel -" Sam said, standing almost at attention.

Jack stared at her for a moment and said, "Major"

Tears just fell down Sam's face. How can they go back to be platonic when they had shared so much in the months underground?

He walked towards her. He was never good with words, but all he could say was "C'mere".

She fell into his arms.

"How…how do we go back tooo" was all she was able to say, when her emotions took over and she wept into his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out Carter" he tried to reassure her. "We always do"

She pulled away from him. "How do we"…

"Hey..our memories were erased. They can't hold us accountable" he said, thinking she was thinking about regulations.

She knew he was trying not to let it get to him. But she also knew him well enough to know that it was.

She looked at him, leaned in slowly and placed one final kiss on his lips. He didn't pull away, he just let it happen.

They both smiled, knowing that these memories, no one could take from them.

"Let's go home" Jack said.

Although Sam was hurting inside, she knew she had to bury that part of her for now. She had to become the military person she had always been.

"Yes Sir" was her next two words.

With a brief smile, they again left their feelings in that room.

They dialed home and the team helped the people through the gate, while Jack held the Chief as hostage.

When they walked through the gate, the entire base staff was waiting for them.

"SG1 …happy to have you home" General Hammond stated.

Jack and Sam didn't respond. It was like a ton of bricks had them. They both realizing that the love they had for each other, the moments they had together had to be left at that planet.

"Colonel?" General Hammond called out to Jack.

"General" yes, Jack didn't realize he hadn't responded. "Good to be home"

"Let's get you all in the infirmary" General said, we can debrief later.

Jack didn't say a word. They all just walked to the infirmary medical personnel guiding the people they brought back with them. Sam made her way down the ramp. But she noticed that everything started to become blurrier and blurrier by the second. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the infirmary.

"Hey" it was Jack standing by her beside, holding her hand. Not realizing he was even doing it.

"what…where" Sam said in a confused state.

"You're in the infirmary. We are back at the SGC…We're home Carter" he said.

"You passed out when you came through the gate" he said truly concerned.

"I what?" she was shocked. She'd done thousands of gate travels, with never passing out.

"Hey" Dr. Frasier timed in. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired…head is pounded…." Sam said, holding her forehead. "Sir, um may I" Jack wasn't giving her any room, to get to Sam. Frasier was noticing a behavior that neither of them had ever shown before, knowing the regulations. She sensed something had happened, something that should not have but she was sure. She dismissed it for now, and would maybe address it later. She moved closer to Sam.

"We can give you something for that" Dr. Frasier stated.

"It's good to have you home Sam" She said. Sam and she had become close friends.

"Sam just stared at Jack. She couldn't hold back her emotions. The tears just fell from her face.

"Hey your home now Sam. You're going to be ok." Janet stated.

"Janet…I…I…" Sam knew she had to tell her. The test themselves would verify but something inside Sam already knew the answer.

"Sam, I ran several tests. Till I get the results I'd rather keep you here for observations" Dr. Frasier said, slipping a gentle sedative into her IV

"Janet…" Sam tried to tell her, but she started to fade.

"Shhhh…Sam…sleep…. it's ok. You're home" Janet said, gripping her hand.

"I should have the results by tomorrow morning. You all have been through a lot. Rest will do you all some good" she said.

Jack just stood at the doorway. He had already been cleared, to leave the infirmary but not the base, since his results had yet to come through. Dr. Frasier wanted to make sure there were no residual effects due to the memory stamp. With Brenna being on the base, she was able to glean off her any information she needed regarding the memory erase, so that was helpful.

Jack walked over to Sam's bed. Everything in him wanted to lean in and kiss her forehead. But he knew he could not. So he left the infirmary with more questions that he had answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Same woke up. At first she didn't know where she was, but as she focused her eyes, to her surroundings, she realized she was back at the SGC. She was so tired, but all she wanted to do was go home. She looked around and hoped someone would have been there to greet her that morning but no one was there. Her heart was so heavy; she didn't know how to deal with it all.

"Hey" Dr. Frasier saw she was awake.

"Hey" Sam said, hoping she wasn't wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"So…you're results came in, and other than some dehydration, you're ok" she said.

"I am?" Sam was shocked. She was sure Janet was come back with different news.

Maybe she was wrong? Maybe it was a bug? After all, the food was horrible, and the conditions were definitely not healthy at the underground facility. She let out a sigh of relief that made Janet burrow her brow.

"Why wouldn't you think so?" Janet asked.

"Ohh..nothing, I just ….it was horrible conditions, Janet" she tried to quickly erase any suspicion Janet could of gotten.

"I'm sure they were. But you're ok. A little rest, and you'll be as good as new" Janet said.

"Great…..so that does mean I can get out of here?" Sam wanted out. Her emotions were getting the best of her, and she didn't want to have an emotional breakdown. That would only mean it would have to be backed up with an explanation.

"Yes, you can go home, but to rest Sam." Dr. Frasier said with a stern voice, since she knew Carter would grab a laptop and get right to working. Sam smiled.

Janet had a nurse retrieve a set of cami's for Sam. Sam got dressed, and gave Janet a hug.

"Thanks Janet. It is really good to see you again" she did miss her friend.

"Hey..I'll stop by and check on you, if that's ok?" Janet said. Sam aversion to her previous question, didn't work. Janet was even more curious now.

"I'll be fine Janet, but if you want to stop by, sure." She said. Hoping that Janet would get so busy she would forget the entire conversation.

She left the infirmary, and walked straight to her lab.

She was trying everything in her power not to bump into a particular Colonel. She gathered her belongings and made a B-line to the elevator. As she made her way up to the surface, she can feel a bundle of emotions begin to slowly build up, along with the bile in her stomach.

"For crying out loud, hurry up already" she screamed at the elevator.

The elevator couldn't reach the surface fast enough. She got to her car, and drove as fast as she could. She needed to get away from the base, from him, from everyone.

Several Hours later, back at the base…

Jack was making his way to the infirmary to check on a particular blonde, he was quite fond of.

Once he got there he saw that the bed she was in, was empty. He burrowed his brow, knowing usually once she was released she would go find him to let him know she was let out of "prison", as they called it. But not today.

"Hey Doc" Jack called out Frasier.

"Ahh..where's Carter?" he asked.

"Hmuhhh…" Dr. Frasier was busy with patients. "Oh I released her this morning, Colonel" she said.

"This morning?" he said almost shocked and tried not show it.

"Yea, her results came back fine, so I let her go home" she said.

"Ahh…right" he said trying to not give away that he didn't know his 2IC was released nonetheless left for home.

"Thanks Doc" he said as he left the infirmary.

He didn't realize till now how this was all affecting her. Carter was never one to actually go home. She would of either gone to her lab, or the gate-room.

He decided to check and see if she was there hiding away. He got to her lab and Carter was nowhere in sight.

He went to gate-room, no Carter.

He decided to call the airmen on post, to see if she had checked out.

"Airmen Sanders" the airmen replied when the phone rang.

"Hi Airmen, this is Colonel O'Neill. I'm looking for Major Carter, have you seen her" he asked.

"Actually Sir, she signed out this morning, and has not returned" he said.

"Thank you Airmen" Jack said again in shock, that Carter had actually left the base.

He didn't know what to do. Should he go to her house, and check on her or should he just leave her alone. She wasn't the only one having a hard time dealing with this. He was too. But being Colonel, he had to suppress those emotions and "feelings".

He decided to just let her be. She needed time alone to process this, and honestly, so did he.

Back at Sam's house….

Sam made him home. She had a full pile of mail waiting for her, but she just stepped right over it, to run to the bathroom, and release the horrible bile that had built up in her mouth. She slowly stood, and sat at the edge of her tub. She was so tired, and confused. If she wasn't pregnant then what was wrong with her. She turned towards the tub, and just wanted to take the longest bath of her life. And that is what she did. She started to fill the tub. She didn't have any bubbles or oils, so she just poured some shampoo in the water to get some suds. As soon as the tub had filled up enough for her to soak, she slowly sank into it. She literally let out an audible sigh.

She didn't realize how she missed being able to sulk in a hot bath. She just sat, and sat, occasionally running a washcloth over her skin. But mostly she just sat. Then the tears began to flow harder and harder to where she began to sob loudly. She didn't care. She was in her home, her bathroom, and no one was there. She needed to get this out, and so she did. She sobbed for what seemed like hours, until the sobs became soft whimpers. She knew her time in the bath, was getting too long for her skin was turning prune like, but getting out meant she had to face reality.

The sobbing exhausted her. She could barely make it out of the tub. But she did. She dried herself off, and made her way into her bedroom. The mere emotional and mental release that had just transpired made sleep come quickly. She knew the Therra she knew with the feelings she had for Jonah, had to die on that planet. Major Carter is who she had to become again.

 

Chapter 6

Sunlight crept into the window. Sam was still in bed, and it was almost noon, not like Carter at all. But she needed the rest. SG1 was on stand-down for the next couple of days and she knew she had nothing urgent to take care of at the base. As her eyes gave way to the sunlight, for a brief moment she wasn't sure what was reality. The dream she just had of "Jonah" making love to her, or the Carter that just woke to an empty bed and room, alone.

It didn't take much time for her to realize what was reality, when her stomach reminded her, of what could be. She ran to the bathroom. When she finally felt like she couldn't' throw up anymore she rinsed her mouth, and just sat on the bathroom floor. Tears slowly fell from her eyes. But just as soon as they fell she wiped them. She quickly got up, too quickly, for the room spun a full 360, which made her immediately grasp the bathroom sink as she steadied herself.

"C'mon Carter… get a hold of yourself" she said out loud.

She straightened herself up, and made her way back to the bedroom. She looked into the mirror, her eyes were all swollen from crying the night before.

"Samantha Carter. That is who you are." She said it over and over again, knowing Therra was now dead.

Several hours later….

She went through her house, feeling a little better, but exhausted. She saw her phone and the light was blinking meaning there was a message. She pressed the button, only to have a hitch in her breathe when she heard the voice on the recording.

"Hey Carter it's me Jack, listen um…I don't think we need to include what happened between us in the report. I just wanted to let you know, I'm fine with not including it. Can you just call me, I'm worried about you….bye" Jack hung up, and the VM ended. She stood frozen. Not knowing what to do or say. She couldn't even think that far, but knew she had too. He was right, it didn't need to be in the report, but if what she was feeling and thinking were true, there was no way, they were going to be able to hide. She knew she had to confirm this before she could agree to not including their intimacy in the report. She sat for hours. She couldn't understand how Janet's test results came back fine. She decided to take matters into her own hands. She got dressed, and ran to the drugstore. She bought herself 2 pregnancy tests. Since they each contained two test, she was going to use all four, to be sure. She got home, only for Janet to pull up right behind her. The timing of it all, "seriously" was all she could say to herself.

"Hey…." Janet said as she got out of her car.

"Hey…." Sam said back, trying to conceal the bag and the contents in it.

"Just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing?" Janet said.

"I'm good.." Sam said, as she made her way to her house.

She put her belongings down. She made her way to the kitchen, only to immediately get a bought of dizziness.

"Hey" Janet quickly came to her side. She helped Sam to the kitchen table, and had her sit. She got her a glass of water.

"Sam…look at me?" she said.

Sam just couldn't take it anymore the tears just fell from her eyes.

"Hey…hey…sweetie…You've been through a lot Sam….you,,,"

"You don't understand" Sam interrupted.

She loved Janet, and trusted her with her life.

"Janet…there's something you need to know, but, I need to tell you as my friend, not my Doctor. I know I'm asking a lot right now but….please" Sam begged her.

"Sam, what is going on?" Janet asked. Now she was starting to worry.

"Janet….we…we…didn't know who we were…we didn't know" Sam said crying.

"I know Sam, it's alright…." Janet said trying to calm her down.

"No it's not Janet, it's not" Sam said. She slowly got up. When she was upset or perturbed she needed to pace.

"Janet…while on that planet, I was drawn to him. Drawn. I didn't know why, but…we starting talking and he felt the same way. He said he felt feelings for me, and we just thought it was fate, or the stars were aligned right. Whatever it was, we were drawn to each other" She said.

Janet didn't need to ask who. Since the Zartac incident, she knew her and Jack had feelings for each other that they could never act upon, due to regulations. But she wanted Sam to say it.

"Sam…..what are you saying?" Janet asked. This time getting up to meet Sam, and try to get her to sit.

"Janet, the Colonel, Jack, we….we…." by this time Sam was sobbing.

She didn't need to say anymore. Janet just held her. She knew the love she had for this man was strong. They had defied death so many times, saved each others lives more times than they could count, they trusted each other with their lives.

"Sam…listen to me" she tried to calm her. "You were under alien influence. They can't fault you. You had no idea who you were" she said.

"Janet….but…." she said, through her tears.

"There's something else…..I started feeling sick on the planet. I couldn't shake it. At first, I thought it was just the food, or a bug, but when the dizzy spells started, I just …I…was petrified." Sam said.

"Sam…if you're saying…Sam all your test came back negative" Janet reaffirmed her.

"That's what made no sense to me….When you said that, I shook it off to just a toll on my body, with the conditions that we were in" she said.

"But, when I left the base, I could feel the nausea rising up again. I barely made it home. Then again this morning..I even went to the store, and bought these" and she pulled out the pregnancy test from the drugstore bag.

Janet was confused. All the test she took were negative, and they superseded any test that a drugstore could have. But she also knew that Sam's body was unique. With Jolinar's protein marker, she wasn't sure how Sam's body would react or read under these circumstances.

"Sam…listen to me. Let's go back to the base. Let me run some further test." Janet said.

"No..I can't …I can't…I can't see him right now Janet. I know I have to come to the realization that what happened back on the planet can't happen again, as long as I'm under his command. But Janet, if I'm right, then…..this changes everything" Sam said, starting to overcome with emotion.

"Ok…ok…" Janet said, stroking her arm. "Listen, I have my bag with me. Let me take some blood and I'll take it back to the lab, and test everything myself." She said, understanding where Sam was coming from.

Sam nodded. Janet went to her car, to retrieve her bag, to only find a certain person by the name of Jack O'Neill leaning against his car.

"Sir…" Janet was surprised. Her mind starting going a mile a minute, she knew he was the last person Sam needed to see at this moment.

"Hey Doc. Funny finding you here?" he said.

"Is Sam ok?" He asked, making his way to her door.

"Sir…um….i don't ..I don't think…" Janet tried to block him from heading to her door.

He stopped in his tracks.

"She told you, didn't she" he said.

"She did….she did….she needs some time Jack" Janet said. Using his first name, knowing that she was there as a friend, and not there Doctor.

He hung his head, but in doing that he saw, that she had her Doctors bag in hand.

"Janet, what are you not telling me?" he asked, as he looked down to her bag.

"Jack please…..I…." she didn't know how to respond to his question, since he knew she would have never released her if something was wrong.

"Dammit, Janet, what the hell is going on" He almost yelled it.

Sam could hear someone in her driveway, and thought Janet was maybe being harassed, by salesmen. She made her way out the door, and down to her driveway, only to stop in her tracks.

"Sam" Jack said. He used her first name.

"Si, Sir" she could barely get it out.

"What…what are you doing here?" she said, fighting back the tears, and losing the battle.

"Sam..i'm worried about you…I just need to know you're ok." He said as he made his way to her.

She put her hands up to stop him. "Sir…Please…please don't…you need to leave. I'm fine…Please leave" is all she was able to get out. By this time she was breathing heavy, hard, as if she had ran a race.

"Sam…please" Jack begged.

"You ..you….need…please..you need…" Sam couldn't catch her breathe, in that instance, she fell unconscious. Jack caught before she did a face plant onto the driveway.

"DOC" Jack yelled.

"We need to get her to the infirmary" Janet yelled. He picked her up, put her in his truck, and broke every speed limit getting to the base.

Once they arrived, they got her into the infirmary. Janet knew, the test she needed to run again. But this time she wanted to be as thorough as she had ever been. She also knew she might need to contact the TOKRA.

Sam laid on the gernie, unresponsive. Jack just stood there. The nurses tended to her, and started an IV.

"Doc…what the hell is going on? You're not telling me something" He said. He knew she was hiding something from him.

"Sir..please…" she tried to calm him.

"In my office" she said. She knew right now, this needed to be a private matter.

They made it to her office, but this time Jack was ball of emotions.

"Jack, listen to me….she told me what happened at the planet. Yes, I did send her home, because all her results came back negative. But she says, she's been feeling off since the planet. Nausea and dizznesss.."

"Dammit" Jack interrupted.

"Sir…" " I knew something was off. She wasn't eating, she was always tired, more than normal, but I just thought, her body was taking a toll from being working so hard." He said.

Although Jack acted as if he was stupid, he was a very intelligent man.

"Doc….is she…" Jack, had his suspicions. He knew that they were gone for a long time, and that Sam had not received her normal check-ups, which included the deprovera shot. But he also knew the chances of Sam ever becoming pregnant were slim due to Jolinar's marker, or so he thought.

"Jack..I can't tell you anything until I run some further test. But, I think we might need to contact the Tokra. If my test can't detect anything, then it just might be something the TOKRA can detect" She said.

His heart sank.

Janet walked towards him. She gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Jack, whatever it is. She'll, You'll get through this. " She said, trying to reaffirm to him, that it would all work out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunlight crept into the window. Sam was still in bed, and it was almost noon, not like Carter at all. But she needed the rest. SG1 was on stand-down for the next couple of days and she knew she had nothing urgent to take care of at the base. As her eyes gave way to the sunlight, for a brief moment she wasn't sure what was reality. The dream she just had of "Jonah" making love to her, or the Carter that just woke to an empty bed and room, alone.

It didn't take much time for her to realize what was reality, when her stomach reminded her, of what could be. She ran to the bathroom. When she finally felt like she couldn't' throw up anymore she rinsed her mouth, and just sat on the bathroom floor. Tears slowly fell from her eyes. But just as soon as they fell she wiped them. She quickly got up, too quickly, for the room spun a full 360, which made her immediately grasp the bathroom sink as she steadied herself.

"C'mon Carter… get a hold of yourself" she said out loud.

She straightened herself up, and made her way back to the bedroom. She looked into the mirror, her eyes were all swollen from crying the night before.

"Samantha Carter. That is who you are." She said it over and over again, knowing Therra was now dead.

Several hours later….

She went through her house, feeling a little better, but exhausted. She saw her phone and the light was blinking meaning there was a message. She pressed the button, only to have a hitch in her breathe when she heard the voice on the recording.

"Hey Carter it's me Jack, listen um…I don't think we need to include what happened between us in the report. I just wanted to let you know, I'm fine with not including it. Can you just call me, I'm worried about you….bye" Jack hung up, and the VM ended. She stood frozen. Not knowing what to do or say. She couldn't even think that far, but knew she had too. He was right, it didn't need to be in the report, but if what she was feeling and thinking were true, there was no way, they were going to be able to hide. She knew she had to confirm this before she could agree to not including their intimacy in the report. She sat for hours. She couldn't understand how Janet's test results came back fine. She decided to take matters into her own hands. She got dressed, and ran to the drugstore. She bought herself 2 pregnancy tests. Since they each contained two test, she was going to use all four, to be sure. She got home, only for Janet to pull up right behind her. The timing of it all, "seriously" was all she could say to herself.

"Hey…." Janet said as she got out of her car.

"Hey…." Sam said back, trying to conceal the bag and the contents in it.

"Just wanted to stop by and see how you're doing?" Janet said.

"I'm good.." Sam said, as she made her way to her house.

She put her belongings down. She made her way to the kitchen, only to immediately get a bought of dizziness.

"Hey" Janet quickly came to her side. She helped Sam to the kitchen table, and had her sit. She got her a glass of water.

"Sam…look at me?" she said.

Sam just couldn't take it anymore the tears just fell from her eyes.

"Hey…hey…sweetie…You've been through a lot Sam….you,,,"

"You don't understand" Sam interrupted.

She loved Janet, and trusted her with her life.

"Janet…there's something you need to know, but, I need to tell you as my friend, not my Doctor. I know I'm asking a lot right now but….please" Sam begged her.

"Sam, what is going on?" Janet asked. Now she was starting to worry.

"Janet….we…we…didn't know who we were…we didn't know" Sam said crying.

"I know Sam, it's alright…." Janet said trying to calm her down.

"No it's not Janet, it's not" Sam said. She slowly got up. When she was upset or perturbed she needed to pace.

"Janet…while on that planet, I was drawn to him. Drawn. I didn't know why, but…we starting talking and he felt the same way. He said he felt feelings for me, and we just thought it was fate, or the stars were aligned right. Whatever it was, we were drawn to each other" She said.

Janet didn't need to ask who. Since the Zartac incident, she knew her and Jack had feelings for each other that they could never act upon, due to regulations. But she wanted Sam to say it.

"Sam…..what are you saying?" Janet asked. This time getting up to meet Sam, and try to get her to sit.

"Janet, the Colonel, Jack, we….we…." by this time Sam was sobbing.

She didn't need to say anymore. Janet just held her. She knew the love she had for this man was strong. They had defied death so many times, saved each others lives more times than they could count, they trusted each other with their lives.

"Sam…listen to me" she tried to calm her. "You were under alien influence. They can't fault you. You had no idea who you were" she said.

"Janet….but…." she said, through her tears.

"There's something else…..I started feeling sick on the planet. I couldn't shake it. At first, I thought it was just the food, or a bug, but when the dizzy spells started, I just …I…was petrified." Sam said.

"Sam…if you're saying…Sam all your test came back negative" Janet reaffirmed her.

"That's what made no sense to me….When you said that, I shook it off to just a toll on my body, with the conditions that we were in" she said.

"But, when I left the base, I could feel the nausea rising up again. I barely made it home. Then again this morning..I even went to the store, and bought these" and she pulled out the pregnancy test from the drugstore bag.

Janet was confused. All the test she took were negative, and they superseded any test that a drugstore could have. But she also knew that Sam's body was unique. With Jolinar's protein marker, she wasn't sure how Sam's body would react or read under these circumstances.

"Sam…listen to me. Let's go back to the base. Let me run some further test." Janet said.

"No..I can't …I can't…I can't see him right now Janet. I know I have to come to the realization that what happened back on the planet can't happen again, as long as I'm under his command. But Janet, if I'm right, then…..this changes everything" Sam said, starting to overcome with emotion.

"Ok…ok…" Janet said, stroking her arm. "Listen, I have my bag with me. Let me take some blood and I'll take it back to the lab, and test everything myself." She said, understanding where Sam was coming from.

Sam nodded. Janet went to her car, to retrieve her bag, to only find a certain person by the name of Jack O'Neill leaning against his car.

"Sir…" Janet was surprised. Her mind starting going a mile a minute, she knew he was the last person Sam needed to see at this moment.

"Hey Doc. Funny finding you here?" he said.

"Is Sam ok?" He asked, making his way to her door.

"Sir…um….i don't ..I don't think…" Janet tried to block him from heading to her door.

He stopped in his tracks.

"She told you, didn't she" he said.

"She did….she did….she needs some time Jack" Janet said. Using his first name, knowing that she was there as a friend, and not there Doctor.

He hung his head, but in doing that he saw, that she had her Doctors bag in hand.

"Janet, what are you not telling me?" he asked, as he looked down to her bag.

"Jack please…..I…." she didn't know how to respond to his question, since he knew she would have never released her if something was wrong.

"Dammit, Janet, what the hell is going on" He almost yelled it.

Sam could hear someone in her driveway, and thought Janet was maybe being harassed, by salesmen. She made her way out the door, and down to her driveway, only to stop in her tracks.

"Sam" Jack said. He used her first name.

"Si, Sir" she could barely get it out.

"What…what are you doing here?" she said, fighting back the tears, and losing the battle.

"Sam..i'm worried about you…I just need to know you're ok." He said as he made his way to her.

She put her hands up to stop him. "Sir…Please…please don't…you need to leave. I'm fine…Please leave" is all she was able to get out. By this time she was breathing heavy, hard, as if she had ran a race.

"Sam…please" Jack begged.

"You ..you….need…please..you need…" Sam couldn't catch her breathe, in that instance, she fell unconscious. Jack caught before she did a face plant onto the driveway.

"DOC" Jack yelled.

"We need to get her to the infirmary" Janet yelled. He picked her up, put her in his truck, and broke every speed limit getting to the base.

Once they arrived, they got her into the infirmary. Janet knew, the test she needed to run again. But this time she wanted to be as thorough as she had ever been. She also knew she might need to contact the TOKRA.

Sam laid on the gernie, unresponsive. Jack just stood there. The nurses tended to her, and started an IV.

"Doc…what the hell is going on? You're not telling me something" He said. He knew she was hiding something from him.

"Sir..please…" she tried to calm him.

"In my office" she said. She knew right now, this needed to be a private matter.

They made it to her office, but this time Jack was ball of emotions.

"Jack, listen to me….she told me what happened at the planet. Yes, I did send her home, because all her results came back negative. But she says, she's been feeling off since the planet. Nausea and dizznesss.."

"Dammit" Jack interrupted.

"Sir…" " I knew something was off. She wasn't eating, she was always tired, more than normal, but I just thought, her body was taking a toll from being working so hard." He said.

Although Jack acted as if he was stupid, he was a very intelligent man.

"Doc….is she…" Jack, had his suspicions. He knew that they were gone for a long time, and that Sam had not received her normal check-ups, which included the deprovera shot. But he also knew the chances of Sam ever becoming pregnant were slim due to Jolinar's marker, or so he thought.

"Jack..I can't tell you anything until I run some further test. But, I think we might need to contact the Tokra. If my test can't detect anything, then it just might be something the TOKRA can detect" She said.

His heart sank.

Janet walked towards him. She gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Jack, whatever it is. She'll, You'll get through this. " She said, trying to reaffirm to him, that it would all work out.


	7. Chapter 7

Janet couldn't understand what was going on. All Sam's test came out negative, including a very detailed ultrasound. It showed nothing. Yet all of Sam's symptoms leaned toward pregnancy. She couldn't understand it. She never thought Sam would ever conceive a child especially with Jolinar's marker. She knew she had to contact the Tokra. They were the only ones that could hope to explain what was happening to Sam. Sam had awoken, and was resting in the infirmary.

Janet knew she needed to tell her friend she found nothing, even though her friend knew that her body was changing.

"Hey…" Janet said, as she can see Sam stirring in her bed.

"Hey….." Sam could barely get out. Her bought of nausea was taking over her. She looked around to see if Jack was lingering. But he wasn't . Janet told him he needed to get some rest, so he had left. She told him, she would get him once she had further news. Sam was glad. At that moment she just couldn't face him.

"Janet…please tell me you found something?" Sam said, hopeful.

"I'm sorry Sam….I've run every test, three times, including and internal ultrasound. There's nothing there. Nothing" Janet said, becoming quite worried for her friend.

"Janet, then what the hell is this?" Sam said. Now she was starting to worry. She had all the symptoms of a woman who was pregnant but yet, not one test could prove it.

"Listen, Sam, I'm not too proud to admit when I'm out of my league, and I think I am. I think we need to contact the Tokra" she said.

"Janet..the last thing I need is my dad wondering who got my pregnant" she said, knowing how judgmental her father would be, especially after learning she had spent months with Jack trapped on another planet, with her memories erased. He wasn't a stupid man, and he would figure it out.

"Sam…it could be something else. What, I don't know, but you can't keep going on like this. I don't know what else to do at this point" Janet said, seriously dumbfounded as what could be wrong with Sam.

"Janet..please…I...I...I'd just like to go home..Please…" she begged her. "Maybe it is just a bug or something…Please….I don't think I can handle my father right now..not when all this is…." Sam could barely get the words out. Tears just flowed from her eyes.

Before Janet can respond, Jack was leaning up against the infirmary door.

"Doc" he said.

Sam's breathe caught her in throat at the sound of his voice.

"Si..ii…r" she could barely get it out.

"Carter.." he said. She can tell that he was annoyed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine Sir….tired Sir…would just like to go home." She said.

"Sam…please, stop the show with me. I know you're not fine. I knew something was up at that god-fore-saken planet, but I just didn't want to admit it" he said with a paused moment.

Sam just looked at him. She couldn't say a word, and Janet knew it.

"Sir….all her test came back negative, including an ultrasound" Janet said.

Although good news to Jack, this is not what he was expecting.

Sam was stirring at this point. Her stomach was making all kinds of flips and turns, and now her emotions were about to win. She wanted to run out of there and keep running, and Janet knew it.

"Sir…I was just about to release her. She needs some rest" Janet said, hoping he would let her go.

"Fine…" he said. "I'll take her home". So not what Janet knew Sam could handle right now.

"I'm fine Sir" Sam said, as she came off the bed, to change and gather her things.

"I'll just have an airman take me home. You don't need to bother" Sam said, but her voice was so shaky, it was almost not audible.

"Sam, I'm taking you home and that's final" He said. He knew they needed to talk, and if this was the only way, then he had to do it.

She knew she couldn't argue with him when he got this way. Without another word, she headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

Janet knew how Sam felt.

"Jack….she's going through a lot right now…you sure forcing the issue at this time is a good idea?" she said.

"Janet listen….we've been needing to talk since we got back..and she's been avoiding it. Albeit we don't know what's wrong, and it may be nothing it may be something, but either way, we need to talk" He said.

Janet knew he was right, especially if this was a pregnancy.

"I'm going to try to get a hold of the Tokr'a. It will probably take a while to get someone here, but till then, what she needs right now is rest, and support" Janet said, grabbing his elbow, and hoping he got the point without really saying what she wanted to say.

Jack paused. They both looked at each other, and without saying a word, knew what was meant.

Sam had reached the bathroom. The bought of nausea and emotions took over, and she barely made it to the toilet. She flushed and walked over to the sink to rinse her mouth. She didn't know what to do. She had barely spoken to Jack upon their return from the planet. How was she now going to handle being alone with him in her home. Before she realized she had been in the bathroom a lot longer than normal.

"Carter… you o.k. in there?" Jack said knocking on the door. Sam froze. She stared in the mirror. She knew she had to get a hold of herself. She knew this is not how Major Samantha Carter would handle a situation.

"Snap out of Major Carter" she said to herself, while looking in the mirror. She rinsed her face with water, dried herself off, and walked towards the door. She had battled with the Goauld, been taken as a Tokra host. She could do this, or so she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

They, made it top side. She got in Jacks truck. No words were spoken. She was honestly exhausted. The drive was quiet. He glanced over to her to only find her with her head leaned up against the window fast asleep. He reached a traffic light, and leaned over to her and tucked his jacket under her head. How he loved this women. Why was she was stubborn, he asked himself.

They finally reached her house. He pulled into the driveway, and put the truck in park. He paused for a second. Where she would have instantly woken up, due to her military mode she was almost always in, and yet she didn't. If this wasn't a pregnancy what could it be? He remembered when Sara was pregnant with Charlie, she could barely keep her eyes open, especially in the first trimester.

"hey" he said. He gently touched her arm, as to not startle her.

"hmmm" she said softly. She scuffled softly in her seat, looking around to get her bearings.

There he was. The man she loved looking right at her.

"You're Major Samantha Carter. You're Major Samantha Carter" is what she kept telling herself.

"Sir" she immediately said. Keeping it as military as she could. He just looked at her.

"we're here" he said softly.

"Right…here" she said, still in a sleepy fog.

She went to grab her belongings, "Hey I got it…" he said, as he went to grab it.

She was too tired, to fight him on it. So she just said "Thank you", as she got out of the truck, and headed inside.

She was exhausted, so she just opened the door and couldn't even make it to the room, she just sat on the couch.

He brought her stuff in, and headed to the kitchen.

"Sam" the use of her first name, made her chest tighten. He actually paused as well. He knew she was trying to maintain the military distance.

"I'm gonna make some soup. You think you can hold that down" He asked.

"Sir, really it's ok. I'm gonna head to bed, no need. I just need to sit here for a bit" she said. Him cooking meant he was going to be there longer than she thought she can handle. Major Samantha Carter was strong, but every person had there breaking point, and Sam was getting close to hers.

"Carter (back into military mode, since she seemed to respond to that quicker), I'm making some soup, and you're going to try to eat some" he said, almost in that "that's an order" tone.

She didn't respond. She just sat on the couch. Everything in her just wanted to scream.

"No..don't you dare Sam….Major Samantha Carter, Major Samantha Carter..that is who you are" she kept telling herself.

She found the strength to get up from the couch. She had hoped he was just going to drop her off, but she can see he was making himself comfortable. She knew arguing with him was a losing battle. All she could try to do was create a distance between them.

But as she tried to get up, she got a dizzy spell that knocked her right back down to the couch.

She hoped he hadn't seen that, but no luck. His peripheral vision caught it.

"Sam" he said, as he came to her.

"I'm fine Sir, please…I just got up too fast" she said, as she tried to get up again.

He was standing in front of her. He knew she wasn't fine, but he remembered what Janet said, so he just stood there in case she lost her balance again.

She didn't. She got up slowly and made her way to the bathroom. She didn't look back, for she was already sensing she was losing this battle.

She walked into the bathroom, as fast as she possibly could and closed the door behind her. She went to the faucet and ran the water, in hopes it would stifle her cry.

And there she wept. She slid down the wall, till she reached the floor. She grabbed her knees and cried into them, hoping that the running faucet would muffle her cries. But it wasn't working. Jack could hear her cries. He stood at the door, just listening to her. He slid down the wall by the bathroom, and just sat. So much happened between them, how could they go back to the way things were? Several minutes had passed, and her whimpers he could no longer hear.

He got up, and softly knocked on the door.

"Sam" he said softly. She was still on the floor. Again the use of her first name, just made her chest tighten. She didn't reply.

"Sam…please let me come in" he asked softly. Hoping the tone of his voice, will let her know he just wanted to see if she was alright.

Sam took a deep breathe, and tried to reply.

"S…iirr…" she could barely get out "Please Sir…." Is all she said. Hoping he would understand her plea.

But Jack wasn't going to give up.

"Sam…" he again said softly" "I'm coming in, o.k?" again, he said it softly so in turn letting her know, he was coming in like a bull in a China shop, but more out of the love he had for her.

Sam couldn't respond. At this point she could barely breathe.

He slowly opened the door, to see her on the floor, holding her knees.

He went to her and kneeled in front of her.

"Hey" he said softly.

No response from Sam. Her head remained in her knees, her crying barely under control.

Jack got up and turned the shower on.

Sam's muscles tightened.

"Dear God..what is he doing" she said to herself.

"Sir..pleease…I…I…" Sam could barely get the words out.

He kneeled back down to her, and grabbed her arms. He slowly lifted her up. He turned her, so that she can sit on the toilet. He didn't say a word, neither did she. She knew if she said anything she was going to lose it completely.

He knelt down, and started untying her sneakers. He took them off one by one. Sam was almost frozen. She didn't know what to do or how to handle this. She didn't have the strength to fight it anymore.

Once he was done with her feet, he went to lift her top. She tried to stir up something to fight, but she couldn't. Her arms automatically came up as he pulled off her top. She sat there bare breasted. Her arms came across her chest. She had just left the infirmary and didn't bother putting on a bra. He had seen her in her weakest, and most vulnerable moments, and yet, her first reaction was to cover herself, for he was no longer her Jonah, and she was no longer Thera. He pulled her up to stand against him. While holding her with one arm, he pulled down her sweats, taking her undergarments with them. Sam caught a cry in his chest. She wasn't going to last long. The explosion of emotion was as the crick of her throat. There she stood naked is his arms, like so many months ago. But this time she was filled with turmoil, confusion and exhaustion. He removed one arm from around her, with his other arm holding her steady just in case she lost her stance. He checked the water to make sure it was o.k., and led her into the shower. Sam had a double nozzle shower, so he turned them both on, so that she can be totally engulfed in the warm waters. Sam stood in the shower. The warm water hitting her body from all sides, felt so good. She let herself stand there for a moment and enjoy how it felt against her skin. Jack looked at her intently, paused, and then closed the shower curtain.

"I'll be right outside Sam" he said, and left the bathroom. When he closed the door he took the deepest breathe he could possibly take. He could see the anguish in her eyes, the pain and confusion, and he didn't know what to do about it. He was hoping Janet had reached the Tokra and they can finally get to the bottom of this. But till then, he sank back down to the floor and listened to her cry in the shower. He sat on the floor for several minutes, everything telling him not to do what he was about to do, but his heart, led him another way. He went to her room and completely undressed.

He slowly opened the door to the bathroom. Sam had no idea, he had walked in. Where her stealth military abilities would of heard him the minute he touched the door handle, Sam's guard was completely down.

Sam stood in the shower just letting the warm water hit her face. She had barely moved, hoping the waters would wash away all her pain and confusion.

"Sam" Jack said. He didn't just want to startle her. Any other time Sam would have called him out on walking into the bathroom while she was showering. But he knew this time was different.

Sam was startled. She didn't realize he had walked in. She didn't know what to say or do.

She froze at his next statement.

"Sam…I'm coming in" he said.

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Sam let out a cry, that made Jack rush into the shower. He came in from behind, and turned her to him. The sobs were uncontrollable.

"I ca—nnt..do this…I ca—ntt…." He could barely make out what she was saying.

"Ja-cckkk".

And there it was, she said his name. Not Sir, but Jack. The women standing in his arms, was not the solider Major Samantha Carter, but the women he loved so much. A women whom although was one of the toughest people he knew, at that moment in time, she was someone who was broken, hurt, confused, and needed him.

She wept into his chest over and over again. The days and weeks that she was not able to touch him, smell him, feel him… at this moment she just held onto him for dear life. He didn't say a word he just held her. He slowly ran his thumb up in down her spine just comforting her over the warm waters of the shower that fell on them both. It took a while, but she finally calmed down in his arms. Again he did not say a word he just continued to run his hand up and down her back. At that moment it wasn't about sex it wasn't about how he truly wanted her or how his body was reacting, because it was. It was all about Samantha Carter the woman, the woman he loved the woman he trusted, the woman he needed, the woman that needed to know he was there always no matter what. When she finally calmed down he softly said,

"Sam I think we need to get out before we turn to prunes" she smiled softly in his chest which made him feel better knowing that they were going to get through this whatever it was whether it was a baby or something else they were going to get through this. He slowly leaned forward and turned the water off. He led her out of the shower, not letting go of her hand, in case she lost her balance. He knew she was emotionally, and physically spent.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He immediately grabbed another towel and wrapped it around himself in hopes that she didn't see his body reacting. But she did. She sat on the toilet and looked up at him. The tears ran from her eyes, and she gave him a half smile. He smiled back at her.

"Let's get you dressed and in bed" he said.

She said nothing. He dressed her. And then threw on a pair of boxers. When she tried to stand, she had no strength. This whole situation had sapped Sam dry. Between the constant nausea and vomiting. And the emotional state she was in, she barely had the strength to stay awake nonetheless stand. He saw her. He can see that her solider instinct wanted to kick in, but couldn't. Never had he seen her like this. It ached him. He came down to her, kissed her forehead, and lifted her in his arms. She grabbed his neck, and sobbed into it. He made his way to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He sat next to her, and stroked the hair from her forehead.

She can barely speak but the two words she was able to say was "Thank you".

He just smiled. When he went to get up, she grabbed his arm.

"Stay" she said through her tears and hoarse voice.

He just looked at her. He practically had broken every regulation by now, but he knew it's what she needed at this moment.

He stood there just staring at her.

"I'm gonna make sure everythings locked up. I promise I"ll be right back" He said to her.

She didn't let go of his hand, "I promise" he said again, this time squeezing her hand to affirm his statement.

She slowly let go, and let him leave. She leaned into her pillow. Her eyes were heavy. She couldn't fight the exhaustion. She soon fell asleep.

Jack came back after checking everything and turning the lights off to find Sam fast asleep in bed. He got into bed, and she stirred.

"Shhh.. it's me im right here" he said.

"Jack?" she said, almost as if she was dreaming.

"I'm right here Sam, ALWAYS" he said. He crawled into the bed, and came up behind her. He spooned her close. He wrapped one arm over her side, and pulled her to him.

In her sleep Sam cried.

"I'm here Sam, I'm here." He said. And at that moment, Colonel Jack O'Neill, the solider, became the man. A tear drifted from his eye. He couldn't lose another day without the women he held. At that moment he knew he needed to make a decision. It would be a decision that would change both their lives forever. But he was willing to take the chance.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam had slept soundly. She didn't have much of a choice. Her body had shut down, emotionally, physically and mentally.

Jack woke first. He felt a warm body on his side, and for a split second, he forgot where he was. But he immediately remembered the events of last night. Samantha Carter laid beside him, with one arm across him. He laid there, enjoying every second of that moment. She scuffled a little, and her arm squeezed a little tighter across his waist. Although staying in bed was something he considered. Nature called. He tried to slowly, move off the bed, as to not wake her up. She scuffled, but again, she did not wake up. Again, where her military mode, would have had an immediate response, Major Samantha Carter, was not the women laying in that bed that moment. It was the women, Samantha Carter, with all her frailties and weaknesses. How he loved and adored her. Jack slowly got up in his stealth manner, and was able to make it to the bathroom and relieve himself, without waking her. Or so he thought. He heard a scuffle in the bedroom, when he opened the door; it was Sam heading towards him. She made it to sink, only to be dry heaving. She didn't have anything in her system, to regurgitate. He went behind her and held her. He was worried. He knew she hadn't eaten anything and her body would give out very soon. The nausea dissipated, and she just nodded, to let him know she was ok. He grabbed the glass by the sink, poured some water in it so she can rinse her mouth out. She turned, and laid her head on his shoulder. He led her back to bed. He left the room and let her rest, hoping the Tokra would soon come. He wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last like this before he body completely shut down. They needed answers.

Several day later….

SG1 was on down time. Jack and Sam fell into a routine. Sam spent most of the days in bed. Janet had stopped by a couple of times to check on her. The nausea wasn't as extreme, but a day didn't go by without having several bouts of it, but not as severe as the weeks past.

Sam was able to keep some foods down, not others. She was able to keep down liquids. Jack was happy about that, since he didn't want her to dehydrate. They would spend times together on the couch, watching old films. Most of the times, Sam would fall asleep against Jack, and he was quite alright with it. He would stroke her back. He could feel her relax against him everytime he did it. So he made sure that was always part of his regimen when she laid against him. At times he would just hold her, and take in the sweet smell of her. He never thought he could love again, not at this extreme, but oh, how he loved Samantha Carter.

Back at the SGC…

Janet had updated the General on Sam's situation, leaving out the part where Sam thought she was pregnant. Since it was all speculation, and with the love she had for her friend, she felt at that point, it didn't need to document it. Although she did take test, that would allude to that, she attributed all to just be thorough. But she knew if the Tokra arrived, it was something she would need to tell him. She just didn't know how to. It had been several days, the Tokra were contacted but they were always so covert, she didn't know when she could expect them. She made it to the General's office and took a deep breathe.

"Sir" she said as she knocked on his door.

"Dr..Come in" He said, closing a folder he was reading on his desk.

"Sir….I wanted to update you on Major Carters condition, Sir" she said. She was nervous. She didn't know how he was going to react, to the missing information that never made it on any of the reports, but she knew she had to bite the bullet.

"Sir…there's something you should know" She said. She swallowed hard, and explained to him what Sam told him about what happened on the planet.

At first the General didn't say anything.

Before he could, Dr. Frasier, chimed in. "Sir…their memories were erased Sir. As far as they knew they were two different people for months Sir…we can't fault them Sir" Janet said coming quickly to their defense.

"Dr…I agree with you. They can't be held accountable. They were under an alien influence. What I don't agree with is holding back this information. What happens to my teams, is important to me, no matter what it is" He said. He wasn't too upset. He knew that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter had a special relationship, but he also knew that, they would never go against regulations. He knew his team very well. At that moment Walter chimed in.

"Incoming wormhole, incoming wormhole" he said.

The General stood, and made his way to the gate room. Dr. Frasier followed.

"Sir, it's the Tokr'a" Walter said.

"Open the iris" General Hammond said. He was hoping the Tokr'a had some answers.

When the Iris, opened, it was several Tokra's including Jacob Carter.

"Jacob, it's good to see you" General Hammond said, knowing Jacob would be fuming once he found out the information withheld by the Dr.

"What's going on George? Dr. Frasier said it had something to do with Sam?..is she ok?" He asked.

"How about we talk in the briefing room.." Hammond said. He wasn't about to tell him, that Jacob's CO got his daughter pregnant. Somehow he knew Jacob was not going to care about alien influence.

Hammond was right. It took everything in Selmak to calm Jacob down.

"I'll kill him" Jacob said. "He knocked my daughter? It's against regulations" He said, pacing the briefing room.

"Jacob, please…sit down. Let me explain the situation" Hammond tried to calm him down.

Selmak took over.

"I'm sorry General Hammond" Selmak said. "Jacob seems to explode before knowing the full facts of the situation. Please proceed" Selmak said, keeping Jacob at bay.

General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser began to explain what happened on the planet. Dr. Fraser then continue to explain that although every test she took, came out negative including a ultrasound, they could not explain the sickness that had over taken Sam. No one from the team was sick except her.

"If what you say is true, we have not seen a case like this in decades." Selmak said. Tokra women cannot conceive children, while they carry host. Since most of them carry a host till death, most Tokra women never have children. There have been several cases, where a TOkr'a woman has conceived, but the women usually do not live.

That statement alarmed Dr. Frasier. She interrupted.

"Airmen…" she called out to the Airmen in the hallway.

"I need for you to get Colonel O'Neill on the line, and have him bring in Major Carter ASAP" she said. Selmak's last statement had her uneasy. She rather Sam in the infirmary should something happen.

Selmak continued "the symbiote masks the fetus, so that if capture by the Goauld, they can not use that weakness against the female for information. If the symbiote no longer senses any danger, it will unmask itself, and allow the fetus to grow till full term. It is very rare that the fetus, makes it past the first tri-mester. You see, not only does the symbiote mask the fetus, it almost suspends it in time. The fetus does not grow. But this takes a toll on the fetus as well as the sybmiote and it's host. At times all three die" Selmak stated.

Know knowing the severity of it all. Dr Frasier was anxious to have Sam back in the infirmary. She just hoped it wasn't too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at Sam's house…..

Sam had just woken up from a nap. Seems she did that a lot, and always on a chest of a particular Jack O'Neill. She was in the bath room when she heard Jacks phone ring. Janet had been checking on her periodically so she thought nothing of it.

"O'Neill" Jack responded.

"Sir..this Airmen Soderstrom..General Hammond has requested that you and Major Carter report to the SGC as soon as possible Sir" the Airmen stated.

"Understood" Jack said.

Sam heard his short answer, and something told her it wasn't good.

As she came out of the bathroom, before he even said a word, she said "It's me isn't it"

He paused. He can see the sense of fear crawling back into her. She was tensing up right in front of him.

"Hammond just wants us back at the SGC, that's all. Relax Carter" He said. He had not used her last name in days. Just the use of her last name, made her stiffen up.

She paused. Her body had somewhat recuperated, and she was a little clearer mentally. She snapped into semi-military mode.

"I'll go get dressed Sir. I'll only be a minute" she said.

The use of Sir was like a stab to the chest. He realized that he had used Carter. What else was she to think.

He immediately followed her to her bedroom.

"Sam…listen to me. I don't know how we are going to figure this out, but we will. We never got a chance to talk, but all I need you to know is, I love you Samantha Carter. You! I love the military mode you, the geeky techno-babble you, and the Samantha Carter I have seen these past few days. I need you to know that" He said. She just stood there.

"Did he just say he loves me?" she said to herself.

She didn't know what to say.

"Say something Sam..anything" he said. Worrying for a brief moment if she felt the same.

"Techno-babble you?" she said with a smirk on her face.

His statement sent a sigh of relief through her entire body. It's what he needed to hear. She can see that he didn't want to leave it in the room anymore. Whatever it was they need to figure out they would together, for she loved him too.

He just looked at her, and gave her that smile he always did. She walked towards him, and said the words he was waiting to hear. "I love you Jack O'Neill" she said. She moved closer to him, and wrapped her arms around him. They held each other for a brief moment.

"How about we get dressed and head out huh.. you know the General isn't the most patient person" He said.

She looked up at him, and he placed a kiss on her forehead. It was then she knew that whatever this was, she, no they were going to get through it. TOGETHER.

Back at the SGC

They both dressed and made their way to the truck. Before he got in, he said "hold on I just need to grab something". He ran into the house and grabbed an envelope he had in his duffel bag. He made his way back to the truck. "Are you ready?" he asked her. He can tell she was ancy, scared even. But she tried to disguise it in her military mode.

"If you're with me, I'm ready for anything" she said. She gave him a brief smile. She didn't know what awaited her, but knowing he was there, she knew she can conquer anything. He started up the truck and they headed to the SGC.

They reached the Base. They took the elevator down. All she wanted to do was grab his hand. But she knew she couldn't. The cameras were watching. She leaned against the elevator wall, and just tried to tell herself breathe, Sam, breathe. He can see how tense she was.

"Hey…it's gonna be o.k." He said to her. She didn't say a word. She just looked at him.

The elevator doors opened. An airmen was at the door waiting for them.

"Sir…the General would like to see both you and Major Carter in his office" he said.

"Thank you Airmen" Jack said. He looked at Sam, who was still in the elevator. She paused and walked out. They knew by now Janet would have shared what happened at the planet. Especially if the Tokra were contacted.

They walked towards General Hammond's office, but Sam was getting quickly winded. She had not done much walking, other than around her home. But this walk was taking a toll on her.

"has the general's office always been this far?" she asked, as she leaned against the base wall.

"Hey" Jack ,quickly came to her side. "You ok?" he said, realizing this was about the most exercise she had gotten in days.

"Yea…just a little winded, Sir" she said, reminder herself that they were at the SGC, and they needed to be careful.

He gave her his elbow so she can steady herself. And leaned on it all the way to the General's office.

Jack knocked on his door.

"Sir…you wanted to see us?" Jack said.

General Hammond was at his desk, looking intently into a confidential stamped folder.

"Colonel, Major…have a seat" he said. He hadn't seen Sam in quite some time, and can see she had lost a lot of weight, and that she was not herself.

"Major..are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm just a little winded, Sir. I'm fine" she said. Trying to keep whatever military mode she had in her in check.

Jack sat her down slowly, and closed the door behind them.

Before General Hammond could get a word out, Jack interrupted.

"Sir…"Jack quickly chimed in "before you say anything, since I think I know where you headed…well I think I do but…" he pulled the envelope out of his pocket.

"Sir..i just want to say it's been an honor serving under your command. I am officially handing you my resignation" Jack said.

Both Carter and the General had a shocked look on their faces. Sam knew they were going to try to work this out, but she didn't think he would resign.

"Jaa-Sir" she said, almost slipping by calling him by his first name.

"Colonel?" General Hammond said.

"Sir" Jack interrupted him, but the General interrupted back.

"Jack…just listen to me. I know what happened between the two of you on the planet. why was it was left out of your report? I don't know. You both were under alien influence. You had your memories erased; you had no idea who you were, let alone in the military, and regulations. It would not have been held against you" he said.

"Before we start going making hast decisions. We need to meet with the Tok'ra. They arrived earlier this morning. We explained Major Carter's situation, and they believe they might have an answer.

Sam just sat there. Her stomach started turning. She had tuned out both Jack and the General. She was trying very hard not to throw up, but she was losing the battle. Jack looked at her, and knew exactly what was about to happen. He got up and grabbed the Generals garbage bin and handed it to Sam. She immediately regurgitated everything in her stomach.

Once she was done, Jack gave her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Major… you're alright" General asked her again.

"Sorry Sir…yes, I'm fine" Carter hoped she was but knew another bought could come any second.

"The Tokra' are waiting for us in the briefing room. There is a procedure they can try, but I feel you need to know all the facts and risks before moving forward." Hammond said.

"You think you can make it through that?" he asked her.

"I'm fine Sir…yes Sir" Carter replied back. She looked at Jack, but no smile, nothing. Carter was definitely scared, and Jack knew it.

They all stood, Jack holding Sam by the elbow. He knew after that bought she might get dizzy.

He had his hand on her elbow the entire way to the briefing room. Sam now was truly winded. But she was trying her best to stay military and push through it.

They reached the briefing room. The Tokra, Dr. Frasier and Jacob were all sitting.

When Jacob saw the state Sam was in, all the anger, and resentment he had, was gone. It was a father concerned for his daughter.

"Sam" he said, as he made his way to her. "You don't look so good"

"Hey dad…" she said. "good to see you too" Sam trying to make subtle conversation.

"I'm ok..I just need to sit" she said, Jack still holding her elbow.

Jacob looked at Jack. If looks could kill Jack would have been 15 feet under. No words were spoken between the two.

Sam sat, and Jack sat beside her. Dr. Frasier came to Sam's side, and immediately began to take her pulse, to see if she was o.k.

"Hey" Janet said. "Hey Janet" Sam said back. The both shared a brief smile. Sam knew she had to tell the General what she had told Janet. The smile just confirmed that Sam didn't blame her.

The General can sense the tension in the room, so he immediately began.

"Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill this is Mensa and Jedrin, from the Tokra" he said.

The sat and explained what they had told General Hammond and Dr. Frasier.

"We need to first determine, whether or not you have conceived a child, and if this is truly, as we refer to it, a merikel. the fact that you are no longer carrying a symbiote, puzzles us, that the fetus would be masked. But the marker that Jolinar left could possibly cause this." Mensa said.

"If it is, there is something you all need to know. Since, as you stated it's been quite some time, The fetus has been masked for longer that it was ever intended. Since you do not have a symbiote that can minimize the pain, we will not be able to sedate you. Any type of sedation will most likely cause death to the both of you. That is if you want the fetus to live?" Jedrin said.

They all paused. The silence was deafening. They all looked at Sam and Jack. Tears were rolling down her face. Her military mode was gone. Everything in Jack wanted to react to that question. Although he was the father, it was Sam's body. It was her decision.

"Carter?" he called her name. For an instance she was almost in a trance. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"Yes…yes of course, I want it to live" she said. But deep down, she wasn't really sure. She fought with the decision inside.

"Then I forewarn you this procedure will be quite painful. We will try our best to cause the least amount of discomfort but we cannot guarantee it." Mensa stated.

"She's quite weak." Dr. Frasier chimed in. "Can this wait till she has a little stronger" she said.

"Seeing the state Major Carter is in, if we wait any longer, they will both die." Jedrin said.

"Let's just get this over with" Carter immediately stated.

She looked at Jack. He can see the terror in her eyes. "Surgery with no sedation?" he thought to himself. He didn't know how she was going to get through that. She barely had the strength to stand. But what he did know is that Samantha Carter was one of the strongest women he had ever known. And he knew that he was going to be right by her the entire time.


	11. Chapter 11

Carter was in the observatory/infirmary room. Janet had prepped her for surgery. Although it wasn't a traditional surgery, she tried her best. General Hammond, sat and observed.

Jack, Jacob and the other Tokra were in the room as well.

"We will need her abdomen exposed," Jedrin stated.

Janet grabbed a sheet, to give Sam some type of privacy, and laid it over her legs. She lifted the hospital gown to expose Sam's abdomen.

"We first need to determine whether or not this is a merkel" Jedrin stated.

Sam looked puzzled. "It's our word for miracle. The Tokra haven't seen this happen in decades." Jacob tried to explain.

Sam didn't say a word. The two men who meant the world to her stood on each side of her.

Her grip on Jacks hand was tight. Jack knew that grip was just about to get tighter. But if she had to endure any pain, then he can take a little hand squeezing.

"This should cause you no pain Major Carter" Jedrin said trying to prepare her. "But again, with no symbiote to minimize the pain, I cannot be certain"

Sam just nodded. The TOkra held several devices. One looked like the memory recall device that Martouf had used on Carter.

"This device will be able to see past the masking , if there is a fetus, it will reveal itself."

Jedrin began. He placed the device on Sam's abdomen. She flinched when it punctured her skin, much like the recall device. Her grip on Jack got tighter. He just looked at her and her at him. He remembered the recall device and knew it was a brief pinch. He squeezed her hand back for reassurance.

Jedrin used another device with a light at the other end of it. There was no pain, it was just a weird sensation.

As Jedrin, continued, suddenly an image and sound appeared from the device.

A small fetus, and a heart beat.

Sam's eyes opened wide. There it was her, their child. What she had been sensing was right. Tears just ran from her eyes. Jack just stared at the image. An image of something that Sam and Jack made together, out of pure love and admiration.

Janet's eye watered as well. Sam was like a sister to her. Although she knew that before the planet, nothing had happened between them, she did know, that what they felt for each other was deeper than any military titles. But Janet quickly became aware of the fetal heart beat.

It was weak, very weak. She summoned a nurse, to prepare a fetal monitor. If this procedure worked, they would need to immediately monitor the fetus. Sam saw her, she knew her friend very well.

"Janet….what is it? " Sam immediately asked.

"Shhh..its ok…I'm just getting prepared" she told Sam, as she stroked her shoulder. She knew Sam needed to focus, because the worst was yet to come.

"Now that we've determined that this is a merkel, we will continue" Jedrin stated.

"Major Carter, again, this will be painful, but I need you to try and not move. Any movement can cause you both, severe internal damage. Do you understand?" Jedrin asked. Sam just nodded. This was becoming overwhelming.

"I will begin at the lowest setting. But please know. I must reach the full setting for this to work." He said.

Sam nodded, her grip tightening against Jacks hand. He leaned into her ear and whispered  
"I love you, Sam". She looked at him intently and petrified.

Jedrin began. Sam's eyes tightened, as well as her grip on Jack. Sam tried to focus, on something else, their time at the planet and how he made love to her. She tried hard to focus on that. Jedrin continue to each new setting. The pain became worse. Yet Sam hadn't screamed out once. She breathed through each cycle, and used Jacks hand as her vice. Jack knew Sam's threshold for pain was high, but wasn't sure how much she was going to be able to endure. Finally Jedrin reached the last setting.

A scream from Sam came that made everyone cringe.

"Oh Goooooooddddd…." She yelled. She arched her back in utter pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh…." Her cries of pain were unbearable, to hear and watch.

"Jackkkk" she yelled his name. At that moment she was not Major Carter, she was Samantha Carter in excruciating pain. Jack just held her hand. He felt helpless.

"For crying out loud, how much longer…" He yelled. He couldn't take seeing her like this.

Suddenly Sam's body went limp.

Jack immediately looked at her.

"Doc" he yelled.

Janet immediately checked her vitals.

"She passed out Sir" Janet said, almost in relief.

No one should go through that type of pain. Jedrin continued, but Janet monitored Sam's vitals. The body was built to withstand pain, but at some point it shuts itself down. And Sam's body did just that.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed both Sam and Jack, and they disappeared.

Before they knew it they were on an Asguard ship. Jack turned and there was Thor.

"Thor…what the hell…." He immediately said. Sam was not with him.

"Thor where is Sam…she needs help….can you help her?" Jack immediately said.

"O'Neill we have been monitoring Major Carter since she returned from the planet where you were being held captive" He said.

"Monitoring?" Jack said puzzled.

"Yes…since our initial encounter, both you and Major Carter may hold the key to preventing our extinction. You both have specific genetic makes up that exceed normal human standards. We have been hoping that our scientist would find something unique to your structure that would help our kind. And we believe we have."

"When she came through your stargate, her genetic make-up changed" Thor said.

Jack was never up for technobabble. He just need to know that she was ok.

"Thor where is she?" Jack needed to know she was o.k.

"She is here O'Neill. I have placed her in a statis pod. We will continue what the Tokra began, but with no pain." Thor stated.

Jack followed Thor. There was Sam. She was in the pod, and other Asguard surrounded it moving objects and lights all around her.

He trusted the Asguard and knew they were trying their best to help Carter.

Jack just sat. Every ounce of energy he was giving out to Sam. He had no strength left. He leaned against the Asguard ship and just sank to the floor.

"O'Neill are you well?" Thor asked.

"Just give me a second…" He said.

Jack took a couple of breathes, and gathered himself.

"Listen…I need to let the base know we are o.k." Jack said immediately turning into military mode.

"Of course" Thor said. He led him to the crystals.

Back at the Base

"What the hell?" Jacob screamed.

"Asguard..that was an Asguard beam" Janet yelled.

By now General Hammond was familiar with the Asguard's impromptu kidnapping of his personnel. The base still needed to be on alert.

"Sir.." Janet called out to him.

"Briefing Room" he yelled into the microphone in the observatory room.

The Tokra were taken aback. They hadn't seen anything like that before and it took them by surprise.

They all made it to the briefing room.

"that was an Asgaurd beam" Hammond stated.

They all looked stunned.

"I'm hoping Thor can help Sam" Janet stated, worried about her friend.

"Can someone explain to me, where the hell is my daughter?" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob, please calm down. Most likely she is on an Asguard ship. If any one can help her they can" He said.

"Most likely?" Jacob said. "So you're telling me this happens often, and you are going to sit there and say most likely. My daughter just disappeared into thin air" he said.

Just then, Jack's hologram showed up, in the briefing room.

"Testing, testing," Jack said.

"Is this thing working…."

"Colonel?" Hammond called out to him.

"Sir…ah hi…yes…well the Asguard are working on Sam. Seems they've been monitoring us, since we first met. Sneaky little buggers. " Jack said, just looking across the room, noticing no one was amused.

"They are working on Sam. They noticed her genetic make-up had changed once we came back from that god forsaken planet…." Jack said in a more serious tone.

"Jack…is she ok" Jacob immediately asked.

"She's ok. Asguard said they would be able to complete what you all started. But no pain." Jack said.

"I will contact you again, as soon as I hear further news from Thor. O'Neill out" He said.

Jack knew if he stayed on any longer, he would have to answer questions, he knew nothing about.

Back on the Asguard Ship

Several hours had passed. Jack paced the Asguard ship. He was never one for waiting, and his patience was driving thin.

Finally Thor emerged from the room that Carter was in.

"Thor…what the hell is going on?" Jack was getting frustrated.

"O'Neill. Major Carter is now resting. The procedure took much longer than it did. The fetus was very weak. It took much effort to try to save them both" Thor stated.

"Try? Thor what are you saying?" Jack asked, with a lump in his throat that began to grow bigger and bigger.

"The fetus growth was stunted. Where it should be a certain size, according to her blood work, it is not" Thor said.

"I'm sorry did you say her, wait who's blood work?" Jack said, suddenly jumping on the use of her in Thor's last statement.

"Yes…O'Neill, I speak of the fetus. It is of female origin" Thor stated.

Jack leaned against the Asguard ship wall. It was a girl. A daughter. He didn't know what to say.

"Thor…I…" Jack could barely speak.

"O'Neill, are you alright?" Thor could see Jack was suddenly in almost a state of shock.

"I'm fine….Thor…I need to know"

"O'Neill, Major Carter and the fetus are alive. They are both very weak, but they are alive" Thor said.

"Dear GOD Thor, next time start your sentence with that statement will ya" Jack said. He wanted to hug the little alien, but he refrained from it.

"Can I see them…I need to see them, Thor" Jack said. He needed to see Carter, for himself. Not that he didn't believe Thor, he just needed to see her.

"Of course. Follow me" Thor replied.

Once they reached the room where Carter was recovering Jack ran to her.

He stroked her forehead.

Her eyes, flickered, and slowly opened.

"Hey" she said softly, with that hazy sound in her voice.

"Hey back at ya" he said.

He can tell she was confused and lost as to where she was.

"Asguard, Sam…Asguard" is all he needed to say.

She paused for a moment. Clinching his hand.

"is it over Jack..please say it is" she said as the tears rolled down her face. "The pain, Jack, the pain"

"Shhh..it's over Sam…it's over." Jack said, placing his lips on her forehead.

Sam just cried. She began to recall the pain, and she just couldn't think of going through that again. Her mind was on the baby as well. She was terrified in asking her next question, for she wasn't sure if it was something she wanted to hear or let alone handle.

"Jaaaa—cckk…..the…the…baby?" her statement was barely audible.

Jack looked into her eyes, and softly said, "She's ok Sam, she's ok"

Sam's eyes started to open wider. "Did he just say…She….she." she thought to herself.

"Sh…Sheeeee?" Sam asked.

"Yup…Thor kind of blurted it out, when he was telling me how you guys were doing" he said.

"A gi…girl" Sam said, as she suddenly let out a cry of relief. She just sobbed.

"Hey…hey…you guys are ok. Thor said she's weak, but she's a fighter just like her mom" he said, suddenly pausing at the use of mom. Yes Samantha Carter was going to become a mother, a mother to his child.

Jack just stared at Sam. There was silence in the room. They looked intently into each other's eyes, but this time, Sam wasn't the only one crying. The tears just fell from Jacks eyes.

They both had been through so much. At that moment, there was no military mode. It was Sam and Jack, two people who had been through hell and back, and back again, with a love that was so strong, death could not defy it.

"I love you Samantha Carter" were Jacks next words.

His forehead was against hers. He held her hand to his lips, and just stood there.

They had saved the world so many times. And yet the world would never know about.

And now they stood together, with a new life in the balance. Would the stars turn their way, and give them a chance of happiness?


	12. Chapter 12

he Asgard monitored Sam closely. Jack on the other was getting bored and impatient.

"Sooo Thor…how much longer do you think we'll be here?" Jack said. He was growing tired of updating the base every several hours.

"O'Neill, now that Major Carter is stable. We wanted to explore the fetus" Thor said, as he walked toward one of the consoles on the ship.

"Explore?" Jack asked, concerned about Thor's statement.

"Yes…while monitoring Major Carter we realized a change in her DNA. It alarmed us, but we couldn't arrive sooner than we did. You see we have been monitoring the both of you for quite some time. In hopes we could find what it is that could possibly save our race. We believe the answer lies within the fetus that Major Carter carries. We were able to disseminate that both you and Major Carter have specific DNA's different from the other humans on your planet, but it was never enough to conclude an answer to our extinction. Until now." Thor said.

Jack just sat there. Still confused as to what Thor had just finished saying. He was so used to Carter being there to explain everything.

"Soooo…you're saying my kid, might save your race?" Jack stated in more simple terms.

"Yes O'Neill…we believe that is our conclusion." Thor stated.

Thor walked towards Sam.

"Major Carter….how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, Thor, much better, I was wondering how much longer I needed to be in this thing" Sam was starting to become claustrophobic.

"I was just explaining to O'Neill, that the fetus may be the key to preventing our extinction." Thor stated.

Sam looked puzzled. Thor began to explain to her what he did Jack. She just understood it all  
a lot faster than he did.

She immediately turned into mother mode, and asked "What does that entail for the baby?"

Sam wasn't calling a fetus. It was her baby, their baby.

"All we need is a blood sample. As of now the fetus is weak, so we will not attempt any type of testing. Once the child is born, we ask for a blood sample, in hopes that our research is true" Thor asked.

"That can be arranged" Jack said. He knew childbirth was a bloody mess, and that the Doctors usually poked and prodded babies right after birth, so he didn't see that as a problem.

"We will continue to monitor your progress Major Carter. Your Physicians will be able to monitor you from here on out. We ask you take special care of yourself. The fetus may be our answer" Thor stated.

"I'll do my best" Sam said, as she was finally able to stand and stretch her legs. She lost her balance a bit, and Jack steadied her. Lying in a statis pod can do that to a person.

"Thank you Thor…."Sam said.

"No our thanks are to you and O'Neill. Your union, and conception, may be the answer we have been looking for centuries." Thor stated. "We never fathomed, it would take the genetic make-up of you both combined that could possibly save our race."

Jack and Sam looked at each other. Something they never fathomed either.

"We will continue to monitor you, and contact you once the fetus is full term" Thor stated.

Sam and Jack just stood there, and before they knew they were back in the infirmary of the SGC.

Back At The SGC

"Sam…Colonel" Janet shouted.

They were all shocked to see them there. Sam was still a little weak, and tired so Jack walked her over to a gerny. Janet immediately called the General to let them know that they were back.

"Hey…you o.k.?" Janet immediately asked as the nurses came to Sam's side.

"I am now…Thor…" Sam said, and smiled. "Gotta love those little grey guys" Jack said, with that all too proud smile.

"Let's get you situated ok. You want to explain to me what happened up there?" she asked. As Sam began to explain, what she could, Jack let Janet work. He knew she had to get Sam comfortable, and start a history on her.

"Hey..i'll be right back" He told Sam. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and made his way to the General's office. He still had matters to take care of.

Jack arrived at Hammond's office, his door was already open.

"Colonel, good to have you back. How's Major Carter?" he immediately asked.

"She's ok, thanks to the Asguard." Jack said. Jacob was in Hammond's office. The other Tokr'a had returned to their world.

"Jack..where is she?" Jacob immediately asked.

"She's in the infirmary. Janet is just going to monitor her….." Jack said, but before he could finish, Jacob was out the door on his way to see his daughter.

Jack looked back at him. He was once a father, and was about to become one again, so he knew how Jacob felt.

He closed the door behind him.

"Sir, I believe there is something we still need to discuss?" Jack said, referring to his retirement.

"Jack, listen..I already spoke with the President. He agrees that both you and Major Carter were under alien influence. You both are not being held responsible for your actions." Hammond tried to reassure Jack.

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate that. But I've been doing a lot of thinking while up on that Asguard ship. Life has given me another chance. Both me and Carter have saved this world more times that we can count, without any hesitation, EVER. I think now we deserve a chance at life, and good all happiness." Jack said.

"Jack, we can't lose both you and Major Carter. You both are too valuable to the team. She won't be able to gate travel through the gate due to the pregnancy. I need you out there" Hammond was trying his best to convince Jack.

Jack paused.

"Can you at least think about it?" Hammond asked.

"I can do that…" Jack said. "Oh and it seems my kid, might be the answer to the Asguard race" Jack blurted out.

"I'm sorry?" Hammond was confused.

"Yea..it seems they've been monitoring both me and Carter for quite some time now. Who knew?.." Jack paused, gave a look to Hammond…then continued, "when she came through the gate last, Asguard picked up a change in her genetic make-up. Hence there kidnapping" Jack said, lifting his hands and make the quote gesture.

"Turns out both of our genetic make-up together might be what saves the Asguard race…..they'll just need a blood sample once she's born" Jack said, not realizing he blurted out the sex of the baby.

"She…."Hammond said… "Oh yea, Thor kind of blurted that out too..It's a girl" Jack said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm happy for you Jack…Also happy the Asguard may have a chance. We need them as allies, and this just might make our alliance stronger" Hammond said.

"Listen, Jack I can't force you to stay enlisted. All I can ask is that you think about it.."  
Hammond stated.

"I will Sir, I will" Jack said. He knew Hammond was right. With Sam now not able to travel through the gate, leaving now might not be wise. But he also knew he needed to talk it over with Sam, for it wasn't just their lives anymore, they had a life, a life they created in the balance as well.

Back at the infirmary

Sam had drifted to sleep. Jacob sat with her, holding her hand. He loved his daughter. Seeing the image of his unborn grand-child made him love her even more, if he could.

He stroked her hand softly. It woke her.

"Dad?" she said with that groggy tone in her voice.

"Hey….Doc said you'll be out of here in no time" Jacob said trying to make light of all that had happened.

"Yea….she just wants to monitor us for a little then I can go home" Sam said, placing her hand on her belly, the reality of this hitting her.

A tear fell from her face.

"Hey…hey..you ok kiddo?" Jacob said, as he wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I'm o.k. dad…just tired, and a little overwhelmed, but I'm ok" she said.

He smiled at her. He was always so proud of her. The scientist, the soldier, and now soon to be mother. He truly loved her.

"Dad…I…wanted….." Sam wasn't sure if the General had briefed him on what happened.

"Listen Sam, George filled me in on how this happened. It's ok. I don't blame you or Jack. Now we focus on getting this little bugger strong and healthy" Jacob said.

Sam chuckled. "Yea…Jack says she's as strong as I am" Sam, said letting the "she" slip out purposely.

"She..?" Jacob immediately caught on.

Sam nodded.

"It's a girl" Jacob asked, with a smile from ear to ear.

"Mhmm…"Sam replied. Jacob leaned down and placed a kiss on Sam's forehead.

"I love you Sam" he said. "I love you too Dad".

Jack had made his way to the infirmary. He stood there and didn't interrupt the father and daughter moment. He had a grin on his face, that not even Baa'l could remove.

"Listen…I need to head back….u know Tokra stuff…but I leave you in good hands" Jacob said, as he turned his head towards Jack.

Jack moved in closer, and made his way to Sam's bed.

"The best" Sam said, as she reached out towards Jack's hand.

Jack took it, wanting to truly hold her, but knew that wasn't the place or time.

Jack didn't say a word, since he really didn't know where he stood with Jacob.

"You watch my two girls Jack, you hear me. Or you'll have me to deal with" Jacob said, but with a smile to let know Jack there were no ill feelings.

"You sure you bethca" Jack replied.

Sam chuckled. She can feel the tension in Jacks hand.

"Bye kid" Jacob said.

"Bye dad" Sam replied.

"So I guess he knows how this happened?" Jack said, as he pointed to Sam's small belly.

"Yes..he does…the General briefed him" Sam said, trying to get comfortable.

"Ahhh" was the only thing Jack said.

"This is really happening isn't it." Sam said. "I'm going to be a mom"

"The best mom in the galaxy?" Jack replied.

He came and sat beside. He knew her emotions were probably going hay wire.

"Hey, you're going to be great at it. " He said immediately trying to reaffirm to her, her doubts.

"Jack, I've never been good with kids…I..I.." Sam said as she started to cry.

"And what do you call Cassie?...C'mon Sam, you have it, that instinct. Now you just need to trust yourself" He replied, holding her and bringing it up to his lips.

They both paused and stared at each other. She gave him that smile, and he smiled right back. How she loved this man. Although her mind was going a mile a minute on how this would all work out, she knew that with Jack by her side, and her SGC family, there wasn't anything they couldn't do, or so she hoped.


	13. Chapter 13

Several weeks had passed. Jack had decided to retire, but the President disagreed, He decided under the circumstances, to allow sanction for Jack and Sam’s relationship, as long as they kept it professional while at the SGC. Although Sam knew having him go out there was a risk, she also knew the program couldn't lose them both. Since he gate travel was prohibited while pregnant, Sam continued as the lead scientist, although her longing to travel through the gate grew each day. She missed it.

  
She watched week in and week out as SG1 would travel through the gate. She knew she would miss it, but how much she didn’t realize. At times she would sit in her lab, full of emotions and uncertainties and cry. She decisions needed to be made. Going through the gate was a risk she took every day. But now, she had someone she was leaving behind, her child, her daughter. Was this something she could do? Was her time as Major Samantha Carter up? Was it something she could let go of? At the moment she suddenly was filled with emotions. All she wanted was for Jack to hold her, and tell her it was going to be ok. She had never felt as vulnerable as she did right now, and she knew these moments were only going to get harder.

Suddenly she felt a small twitch in her belly. Something she’d never felt before. She immediately placed her hand over her it. There it was again.

“are you, are you moving?” she said out loud, talking to the child within her. This was the first time she had felt movement. She knew by now she should have been feeling something, but also knew that this was an normal pregnancy. According to Janet, and the Asgaurd she was about 30 weeks, but since the fetus had been hindered in growth that was a rough estimate. So this feeling was all new to Sam.

And there it was again, another twitch. Sam took that as a yes. Her tears stopped flowing and a smile came across her face. Yes gate travel was something she was going to miss, but, the gift that was given, the life within her, was worth it all. Sam realized that she needed to make a decision, for her, Jack and there soon to be daughter. Was it an easy decision? No. Could she stay on as Major Samantha Carter as still be a mom? Yes, as many of the other military personnel did. But she wasn’t sure it was something she could do. Sam was in deep thought, when a knock came to her door.

“Hey” it was Janet checking in on her friend.

“Sam” Janet said. She didn’t hear her walk into the lab.

“Hey…sorry..i was…I was…” Sam was at a loss for words.

“Lost in thought, I see” Janet said, moving closer to her friend. She could see she was crying.

“You o.k.?” She asked.

“Yea…I’m…..no…no Janet I’m not…” she realized she needed to be honest with her friend.

“I keep racking my brain, as to how I’m going to handle this. Will I drop her off at daycare and head through the gate knowing very well that it’s a risk I take each time I do, not knowing if I’ll return” Sam said, with almost a fear in her voice.  
“Sam…you need to relax” Janet said.

“I can’t Janet….everytime Ja-ck, the Colonel (Sam remember she had to remain military while on the base) steps through that gate, a part of me holds, my breathe till he steps back through. Then I think how can I put my child through that?” Sam voice started to shake.

“Sam, listen to me. I’m not denying there are some decisions you and the Colonel need to make, but they don’t all need to be made now. You have time” Janet said trying to calm her down.

Sam just looked at her, she made eye contact with Janet as the baby moved again inside her.

“Sam..you ok?” Janet asked.

“Yea….yea..i’m fine…she’s moving Janet” Sam said. “It’s funny when she hears me upset, she’ll move almost to remind me she’s there” Sam said.

Janet gave her a brief smile, and placed her hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam…you and the Colonel are going to figure this out. You’ve gone through so much already, you’ll get through this” Janet said.

Just then the alert came through the speakers.

“OFFWORLD ACTIVATION, OFFWORLD ACTIVATION”

Sam looked puzzled. She was aware of the manifest, and there were no teams scheduled to arrive at that time. She and Janet made their way to the gates control room.

“What’s going on”, Sam said, as she looked out into the Gate room.

“It’s SG1’s IGC code” Walter said.

“Patch them through,” Hammond said.

Suddenly you can hear shots being fired.

“Sir…open the gate, we are taking fire. I don’t know how much longer we’ll be able to keep them”, Jack’s voice rang through the Com.

Sam eyes opened wide. “Dear God”. She looked at Hammond.

“Open the iris” He immediately commanded.

Once the iris opened, weapon fire came right through the gate. Sam just stood there, automatically covering her belly, knowing the glass was protective glass.

“C’mon…c’mon…come through already” she said quietly. Her hands in two hard fist, waiting for her team to come through that gate. But she wasn’t the only one feeling the tension. The baby started to move erratically. Sam grasped her belly, and stopped herself from grunting. She held herself against the wall, for if they knew she was any type of pain or discomfort they would remove her from the gate room. She tried to control her breathing.  
“Colonel…Colonel” Hammond shouted through the com.

“Close that iris Sir, close that iris…we have heavy fire, we can’t….” Colonel shouted, and the signal was lost.

By this point Sam was breathing heavy. This wasn’t the baby moving or kicking, this was something else. “Wait…what…no… no don’t close the Iris” Sam shouted in desperation….”Nooo… you can’t…….oh God,” and suddenly she was on her knees in pain.  
“Close the iris” Hammond shouted.

“Sir..please….my God…they were under fire…Sir please” Sam pleaded, on the floor as she tried breathe through the pain.

“get her to the infirmary” Hammond yelled.

“No….Oh my God no…..” with all the pain she was in she fought the Airmen.

Hammond knelt down to her.

“Sam… you heard him…..let’s just wait…they might just need to take cover, you need to get the infirmary Sam….” Hammond said.

Sam was almost in a state of shock, and fear. Possibly hearing the love of her life, die right in front of her was just too much.

“Take her to the infirmary now” Hammond said.

The very thing she feared was happening before her eyes. He promised she wouldn’t do this alone, He promised he’d be with her always. How can she raise this baby alone? How can she live with-out him? It was all too much to handle. Sam passed out in the airmen’s arms before she reached the infirmary. How much could fate continue to throw at them, and expect them to make it through? Could this be it for Sam and Jack?


	14. Chapter 14

**Back at the Planet**

Jack  had been hit. Teal’c was able to drag him to a nearby forest to shield him for the gun fire.

Where they thought his vest had taken the hit, it missed the vest and hit his side. He was still conscious but in a lot of pain.

“Ahh…..T” He said.  “We got a situation here” he said, in his all familiar O’Neillism’s.

Teal’c ran to his side. “O’Neill you’ve been injured”

“Ya think?” O’Neill said as he grimaced in pain.

Teal’c acted quickly. He pulled the med kit from his bag, and began to administer first aid.

Jack was losing a lot of blood, which had Teal’c very concerned. Most likely the shot, hit an artery. He knew if they didn’t get him back soon Jack could bleed out. He covered the wound as best as he could and applied pressure.

“God Teal’c” O’Neill yelled, as Teal’c pressed down hard on the wound.

“You think you can lay in a little harder?” Jack was a lot of pain. He tried to focus on something else, that something else being how the hell, as he would say, they were going to get out of there, and how he had to get back to Sam.

O’neill grabbed his walkie. “Mendez come in, come in” all he got back was static. No response.

“O’Neill, they took heavy fire. I’m not sure they are …’ and before Teal’c could finish his sentence, O”neill cut him off  “Teal’c unless I see dead bodies they are alive” he said.

Teal’c just gave him that all familiar nod. He made sure Jack was as comfortable as he could get. He gave him a weapon to make sure he was armed.

“I wil go investigate the gate, O’Neill” Teal’c said. He had to go see what he was up against.

“Roger…” Jack said, holding on to his side for dear life. 

Teal’c knew he had to get Jack out of there soon. The blood loss was great, and Jack didn’t have much time. Teal’c made his way through the forest, and stealth as he could. When he reached a clearing he crawled on his stomach, and tried to get a view of the gate.

The gate was guarded with soldiers. Where they thought this planet was friendly, things changed quickly. Teal’c had no choice but to crawl back, and head to Jack.

With the gate guarded that heavy, there was no way, he can take out on all those soldiers on his own.

 

** Back at the SGC **

They had stabilized Sam. Janet was able to stop the contractions. But it was Sam’s emotional state that she was most concerned about.

“Janet……” Sam called out. She was grogy and disoriented.

“Hey…hey take it easy…I need you to lay down” she said, as Sam tried to get up.

“Janet…please tell me that was a nightmare, and that Jack is o.k.” she said, not caring she just used his first name in public.

“I’m sorry Sam. We haven’t heard anything yet. We’ve tried to dial the planet again only to take on fire.” Janet said. She could see the dismay and desperation on Sam’s face.

“Janet….I…I can’t lose him, …I can’t do this alone…” Sam at this point was hysterical.

Janet made eye contact with the nurse. She knew she had to try to calm Sam down.

“Sam listen to me. You know Jack is the best solider out there. They might just be taking cover right now. You have to try to stay calm. I was able to stop your contractions, but you need to stay calm. Please Sam” Janet tried to convince her.

Sam just sat. She looked down at her belly, and just started to rub her hand on it, back and forth. She knew Janet was right. Suddenly as if on cue, Sam disappeared in a white light.

**ASGUARD!**

“Thor” Sam said quickly. He had beamed her right into their medical facility.

“Major Carter..we came as quickly as we could. We can see that both you and fetus were under distress. I see your doctors were able to assist with that. But we needed to make sure” he said.

“Thor..please listen to me. The Colonel is in danger. They went and visited a planet, thinking they were going to trade and negotiate, but its turned to what sounded like a blood bath. Please Thor, we must go rescue them. I cannot have this child without him.” She stressed. She knew if anyone could rescue Jack it would be the Asguard.

“Yes we have been monitoring his location. We wanted to reach you first. The child you carry will soon be born, and may the very answer to our almost extinction. You understand why we needed to retrieve your first?” he said.

“Yes of course..but….i’m ok. Thor. Please…just…just get to Jack…please…..” she said, with desperation in her voice. 

“I will try to gather his location. But please remain here. Although your doctors were able to stabilize both you and the fetus, you are not at full strength.  I will return once I have further information” He said.

Sam knodded. As she laid she started to think back, at her time with Jack on P3R-118. Although they were being kept captive, memories erased, she smiled at the thought of her time with him then. It’s where this all started. She placed her hand over her belly, tears just running down her eyes, “Please Jack..please don’t leave us…..I need you, we need you, I love you” she said as she began to cry. She looked out the Asguards ship window, hoping fate would just throw her and Jack a bone, praying Jack would return to her.

Thor walked over to the console. Since they were monitoring Jack as well he was able to retrieve his coordinates. Thor paused. As they reached the planet he can tell that Jacks’ vital signs were weak. But he didn’t want to alarm Sam in her current state.

“I have pinpointed his location. But there seems to be some sort of shield protecting the gate and its surrounding areas. I will try to accommodate to their parameters” Thor said to the other Asguard on the ship. Thor just hoped he wasn’t too late.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Back on the planet_ **

Jack was leaning up against a tree. He was trying to stay conscious but it seemed like a losing battle. All he could think about was Sam, and his daughter. He looked up at the sky, and the tears fell from his face. He held tight to his wound, but his strength grew weaker and weaker.

Teal’c had finally returned.

“O’Neill…you must not fall asleep. Look at me.” He said.

“Teal’c…I don’t think I’m gonna make, buddy. I know I’ve lost a lot of blood, and if you don’t get me  back to the SGC, I’m not going to be alive much longer.

Teal’c knew he was right. He felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do. The gate was too heavily guarded. They would soon either be discovered, or Jack was going to die. He loved Jack like a brother the thought of losing him, made his jaw shake with emotion. Jack could see it.

“T…I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take care of Sam and my little girl. Promise me you will” Jack knew that Teal’c would guard them with his life.

Teal’c could barely talk.

“O’Neill” “T” Jack cut him off…..

“We both know where this is headed. I’m not going to last much longer. And if the gate is so guarded, there is no way they are going to send in a rescue and risk more lives. We both know that” he said.

“Please T…please…promise me….please” Jack was pleading with him.

“undomesticated equines, O’Neill… undomesticated equines.” Teal’c said as he touched his shoulder.

At this point the tears ran down Jack’s eyes. He loved Sam and his little girl that he had only seen on an ultrasound. How could fate be so cruel? Here was there chance that now seemed to be slipping away. They both stood as two brothers who had fought side by side and now fate would bring one of them to their end.

Jack’s eyes started to close. Teal’c could see he was fading. 

“It was an honor to serve with you O’Neill” Teal’c said, and Jack faded away.

Teal’c just looked at this friends limp body.

 

**_Back on the Asguard ship_ **

Sam was trying to remain calm, but Thor had not come and update her on anything. She slid off the bed, and tried to make her way to Thor. She can to a stop, when up on Thor’s screen was Jack and Teal’c. She saw Jack laying against the tree, and Teal’c standing over him, crying.

“Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo” she screamed, as she held onto the ship’s wall.

She startled Thor. He didn’t realize she was standing behind right behind her. He moved a stone, and removed the image of the screen.

“Thor no, please….Thor…..”Sam shrank to the floor, in terror.

“Major Carter…we are trying to penetrate their field. Please return to the medical bay, please” Thor stressed.

Sam just slid to the ground. She was hysterical.

“No…..”she grasped her belly…..”No..no…no……”is all she could say. She was hysterical. Did she just see the love of her life die in front of her? This was too much for anyone to handle. Thor immediately moved one of the stones, and beamed Sam back to the medical facility, but before he did, he noticed the blood that had spooled on the ships floor. Sam and the baby were in trouble. What more could this couple, family go through. Would any of them make it? Was fate just playing a cruel, horrific joke?


	16. Chapter 16

Several days had passed. Thor has visited the SGC to give his condolence’s. General Hammond was there to greet him, and thanked him for all that he had done. Thor returned to his ship, and began their work. They had a lot to research if they were truly going to find the answer to their extinction.

Carter had been moved to sleeping quarters. Thor had taken some beds from the SGC, since the Asguard sleeping arrangements were quite different from humans. Carter lay trying to rest the best she could, but who was she kidding. She got up, and made her way to the asguards medical facility.

When she got there, Thor was there adjusting consoles, and stones of the like.

“Major Carter.. you really should be resting. If any change I would notify you immediately.” He said.

“I know Thor, I just…I just need to be here” she said.

She walked towards Thor. There lay Jack  O’Neill, in a stasis pod. The Asguard’s were able to retrieve the entire SG teams, including the bodies of the fallen.  She placed her hand on top of the statis pod, “hey, you….” She said. “I need you to wake up Jack…please…” she said as the tears flowed from her eyes. They Asguard were able to revive him but, they were having difficulties repairing his injuries.

Suddenly a small cry, came from the distance. Little Grace, laid in Teal’c’s arms, and it seems she was hungry. He brought her to Sam.

“Major Carter, I believe the child needs sustenance.” Teal’c said, as he handed her to Sam.

“Thanks T…” she said.

“How is O’Neill?” he asked. He had seen his friend die. Knowing he was in the hands of the Asguard gave him some type of reassurance that Jack would make it.

“no change” she said. “Asguard, have done as much as they can. It’s up to Jack now.” she said. Jack had been in some type of a coma. They Asguard had tried everything but nothing was working.

Suddenly Grace let out a louder cry. Teal’c bowed his head and headed out to give Sam some privacy so she can nurse Grace.

“You hear that Jack..that’s our little girl. Please Jack , wake up, we need you” she said.

Grace tossed and turned towards Sam breast, wanting to suckle.

Thor had placed a chair next to Jacks pod. He would find Sam by his side often.

Sam sat, and undid her top, and laid Grace against her breast. She just watched as her daughter began to drink. Grace had taken a hold of Sam’s finger and held on tight. Her little grip, so strong for such a little one. Sam tears just fell. How she could love something so much she did not know. But she loved this little girl more than life itself. They had been through so much. To think that they were so close to happiness, and not close enough?

Sam just wept. She held on to Grace and wept. Suddenly a sound came from the pod. Sam was crying so hard she didn’t hear it. Thor made his way to Jack’s pod.

“Major Carter” he said. “It’s O’Neill. He has awaken.” Thor said.

With that Sam stood straight not realizing Grace had unlatched from her breast, until the child let out a loud cry. Sam didn’t care.

“Jack… jack…it’s me Sam..please..open your eyes…” she said.

Jack began to stir. His eyes, searching under his lids, until his eyes opened. And there she was. The most beautiful women he had ever seen. And in the distance he can hear a cry, but was still so groggy he couldn’t tell where he was or what he was hearing.

He slowly started to come too completely.

“O’Neill. You were injured greatly. We have repaired your injuries. You will need to rest but we are glad to see you awake. You should make a full recovery.” Thor said.

“Jack..”Sam said as she placed her hand on his face.

“Is that..” he tried to speak but could barely get anything out.

Grace was wailng at this point. Sam lifted her so Jack could see her.

“May I introduce you to Grace” she said. He slowly lifted his hand, and tried to touch her. Sam leaned her into the pod, so Jack can reach her.

He placed his finger into her hand, and the little gripped his finger. Jack face lit up. His little girl, the women he adored who he never thought he’d see again, stood right before him.

“I love you Both…” he tried to say, but it was barely audible.

Sam was able to read his lips, “we love you to Jack, God I love you” she said.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

It was then she knew, though fate tried and tried them, O’Neill and Carter stayed the course, and were able to pull through it all. Fate had now dealt them “HAPINESS”.

The End


End file.
